


Trouble with Being a Breeze (A Finn Bálor Story)

by shieldsgirl



Category: Finn Balor - Fandom, Tyler Breeze - Fandom, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 28,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldsgirl/pseuds/shieldsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyla is the sister of NXT Superstar, Tyler Breeze. Tyler is the oldest in the family and tries to control everything in her life. But when Lyla runs into mysterious Finn Bálor, things start to change. Will she abandon her brother to follow her heart or will the blood ties be too strong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Finally Here!

Welcome! It has been a long time but finally here it is. If you don't know, I took this down for rewrite because it wasn't going very well but here we are. It is finally going to be published. I will be posting a couple of chapters every so often. Hopefully I will have the entire story up nearing the end of February. I am so happy to be able to publish this. I hope you enjoy it! Hope you love reading Trouble with Being a Breeze.


	2. Profile

Name: Lyla Clement  
Age: 26  
Born in: Penticton, British Columbia, Canada  
Siblings: Matt Clement aka Tyler Breeze  
Occupation: NXT Diva  
Appearance: [Lyla](http://www.namespedia.com/image/Weaving_4.jpg)  
Inspirations: AJ Lee, The Bella Twins, Trish Stratus, Lita, DX, Chyna, The Undertaker  
Favorite Wrestlers: Jeff Hardy, The Undertaker, Lita, Seth Rollins, Daniel Bryan, Brie Bella, AJ Lee, Paige


	3. First Day on the Job

"We're ready for you."  
I looked to where the voice came from to see one of the tech crew standing in the doorway. I finished my makeup and followed him into the next room. I would be shooting my first promo today.  
"Ready, action."  
"Hello, WWE Universe. My name is Lyla Breeze and I am about to take over NXT. I'm what every Diva should strive to be. I'm about to rock your world so look out. Because the era of Princess Pretty starts now."  
"Alright, great job. We're all finished."  
I exited the room and was tackled by someone. "Look at my little sister doing her first promo. So adorable." He said, taunting me.  
I got out of his hold. "Matt, please. Don't embarrass me."  
"Embarrass you? I wouldn't dream of it. Now come on. They want you fitted for your outfit."  
I followed after him down the hall. Matt was my older brother by only by a year. He had been in NXT a long time. Though he was sometimes bitter that he hadn't moved up to main roster yet, he was happy to mentor me and show me the ropes. Tonight, I would be making my debut in NXT when I would tag with Matt to face the team of Alexa Bliss and Blake Murphy. I was so excited but a little scared too. What if the fans didn't like me? What if they thought the concept of 'Princess Pretty' was the dumbest thing WWE has ever done? These questions haunted me as I made my way to the dressing room. I would be wearing an outfit similar to Matt's and I wasn't too happy about it.  
"Fur? Really?"  
"Yes, Lyla, that's what I wear and that is what you have to wear."  
"If wasn't bad enough that my music is going be similar to yours and not rock music like I wanted, now I have to wear a fur coat?"  
Matt pulled me aside. "I know. You want to be your own person. But to do that, you need to show WWE why you deserve to have your own concept. You need to show them what you can do in that ring."  
I sighed. "Ok. As long as the fur isn't too terrible, I'll do it."  
"Good girl. Now go and get fitted. I'll be out in the ring so we can practice when you are done here."  
I nodded and Matt left. I got fitted and it worked perfectly. I went and practiced with Matt and then went to get ready for the show. I got dressed in my outfit [(Outfit)](http://www.polyvore.com/first_ring_gear/set?id=170338284) I put my phone away and exited to the ring with Matt. Showtime.

Our match was amazing. The crowd loved me and I was happy that they did. All my worries from before got swept away as the crowd cheered for Matt and I. I couldn't even believe they liked me.  
"Good job. Your match was amazing." Paul (Triple H) told me as I came backstage after the match.  
"Thank you, sir. That means a lot coming from you."  
He laughed. "Thank you very much. Now go out and celebrate. You did good."  
"Thank you, sir."  
I left with Matt to go back to the locker rooms. Matt left to go get changed and so did I. The rest of the girls were watching one of the monitors backstage and I saw Finn Bálor walking out to the ring. I was always fascinated with Finn. He was different than the rest of the Superstars and I liked that about him. All the girls were swooning as he got in the ring. I really wasn't that type of girl but I had to say, he was a nice looking guy. But that wasn't what attracted me towards him. He seemed like a genuine type of guy but at the same time, he didn't care what anyone else thought about him as he walked with confidence wearing elaborate paint to make him look like a demon. It was amazing and because of this, he was one of my favorites wrestlers to watch. I remembered that I had to meet up with Matt and got dressed before heading out for a night on the town.


	4. Training

After I celebrated with Matt, I went home and went to bed. I had to wake up early to go train at the Performance Center in the morning. Matt was going to teach me how to preform a Beauty Shot. I was so excited to learn it and couldn't wait until tomorrow.

I woke up really early the next morning and decided to go to the Performance Center and just train on my own before Matt came by. I worked out a little and then got in the ring to do some basic techniques. I was getting antsy around the time Matt said he would come by so I pulled a practice manikin out to try and preform a beauty shot. I pulled it into the ring and tried to figure out how to get the height Matt always had when he did a Beauty Shot. I need to get my legs all the way up off the ground and hit the opponent right in the face. Alright, I think I got it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. 1, 2, 3...  
I heard the door open as I was about to jump. Finally, he was here. I looked to the door but Matt isn't the one that walked through.  
"Oh, hi. I didn't know anyone would be in here this early."  
It was Sami Zayn. Sami was someone I looked up to. He was just one of those people that seemed like a nice guy overall.  
"Yeah, I got in early this morning. My brother was supposed to be meeting me here."  
"You're Matt's sister, aren't you?"  
"Yeah. Hi. I'm Lyla."  
He walked over to me and held out his hand. "Rami. So, you're brother is supposed to be here?"  
"Yeah. He's late. He's supposed to be teaching me how to do a Beauty Shot."  
"Oh, that's easy. Here, let me show you."  
Rami helped me put away the manikin and got in the ring with me. He told me how I needed to hit the target and not injure myself.  
"Alright, you think you got it?"  
"Yes, thank you very much for helping me."  
"You're welcome but you aren't done yet. You may know how to hit it but you need to practice it. Try it on me."  
"I don't know. What if I hurt you?"  
"I'll be fine. Come on, try it."  
I took a deep breath and did as Rami told me to do and jumped up in the air, landing perfectly as Matt would. Rami fell to the mat. I had preformed a Beauty Shot.  
"Great job." He told me as he got back up on his feet. "You're really good."  
"Thank you. You're a really great teacher."  
He smiled. "It's nothing."  
The door opened and in walked Finn. As I saw him, my heart started to beat in my chest. He was even more amazing up close.  
"Rami, you ready?" He asked in his thick Irish accent.  
"Yeah, sure. It was nice training with you, Lyla. Hope to do it again sometime."  
"Yeah, that would be great."  
Rami left the ring and walked back to the workout equipment with Finn. I leaned against the ropes to wait for Matt. I watched as the two guys got in the ring. Rami made a noise that sounded somewhat like a ring bell and the two guys laughed. They started to wrestle and Finn was amazing. Even more so up close and not just on a screen. I watched with excitement as the two men wrestled each other. Matt arrived sometime later and he apologized for his lateness. I told him it was fine and we trained for a bit and then went out for lunch. I told Matt that I had met Rami and how he helped me do a Beauty Shot. I also told him that I saw my hero, Finn Bálor.  
"You didn't talk to him, did you?"  
"No. I didn't get a chance too."  
"Good. I don't like that guy. And I don't want you talking to him."  
"Why? He seems like a really nice guy."  
"Finn Bálor is a great guy. When he is in the ring, he treats everyone equally and everyone loves him. But that is Finn. Fergal Devitt, however, is not a nice guy. You should stay away from him. At work, be civil towards him but once you're outside of the arena, just stay far away."  
"Why is he not a nice guy?"  
"He's just not a nice man. I don't want you getting involved with him. Can we please just drop it?"  
"Matt..."  
"Lyla, drop it."  
We continued to eat. Why did Matt want me to stay away from Fergal? He seemed like a good guy. At least he did on tv. I shook it off and we finished lunch. I spent the rest of the day getting stuff ready for when I would make my in ring debut as a solo competitor next week.


	5. My Solo Debut

Lyla's Outfit:[Here](http://www.polyvore.com/lylas_solo_debut_ring_gear/set?id=188085938)

Oh, I am so late! Matt is going to kill me! Today was my solo in ring debut. Matt was going to walk me out to the ring tonight and I was running so late! I had already had a terrible day. First my car broke down on the way to the arena. Then I lost one of my boots so I had to borrow someone else's and now my shoes didn't match the rest of my attire and now I was running late. I grabbed my phone so that I could do my entrance tonight and headed out the door. But that was when I collided with someone and all of my stuff, my phone included, fell to the concrete. My fur vest that I needed for my entrance was now drenched in water and my phone's screen shattered into a million pieces.  
"Oh, man. I'm so sorry."  
I looked to where the voice came from, ready to lay into whomever just broke my phone when I realized who it was and kept my cool. It was Fergal.  
"It's fine. It's my fault."  
I started collecting my stuff off the ground. This day was not going as planned.   
"Here, let me help you."  
Fergal helped me gather up my water bottle and some other things I needed for my match. Fergal picked up my phone.  
"Oh no. I'm so sorry."  
"It's fine. It was my bad." I took the phone from him. "Thank you for helping me out."  
"No problem. I'm just sorry I broke your phone."  
"It's alright. I can always get a new one."  
"You're Matt's sister, right?"  
"Yeah. Lyla."  
"Isn't your entrance kind of like Matt's? With the selfie thing?"  
"Yeah, I'll find someone to lend me theirs. Thanks for helping me get my stuff. I have to go though."  
I started to walk off when he grabbed my arm. I turned to see what he wanted and his hand held out a phone.  
"It's my fault your phone is broken. Just give it back to me after your match."  
"I can't take your phone."  
"You aren't. You're borrowing it."  
"You sure?"  
He nodded.  
"Thank you."  
"No problem. Good luck in your match."  
"Thanks."  
I ran to the Gorilla as fast as I could with Fergal's phone in my hand.

I made it to my match just in time. I got some heat for my lateness and for my attire, most of it being from Matt but my match went very well and I won.  
"Good job in your match. It almost makes up for everything else." Matt told me as we were walking back to the locker rooms.  
"Almost?"  
"You show up for your match nearly late and you are wearing the wrong attire. Yeah, almost."  
"I'm sorry. It's been a rough day."  
"I know. You told me. And I get it. But the fact is, everyone has bad days. And in this business, you have to try to deal with it before you get in that ring. No matter what. What happens during your day can't effect what happens in front of that crowd."  
"I know. I'm sorry."  
"Ok, just, don't let it happen again. I can't have you messing up this bad again."  
"Ok. Now, we need to go and get my car. The tow truck company said it would be at the garage down the road."  
"Alright, meet me at my car after you get changed."  
I nodded and went back to the locker room and got dressed. I started to walk out when I heard a voice call my name. I turned around to see Fergal chasing after me. And that's when I remembered, I had the man's phone.  
"Hey. Can I have my phone back?" He asked as he caught up to me, clearly out of breath.  
"Yeah, sorry. I forgot. Here you go." I handed him back his phone.  
He caught his breath and took his phone. "Thanks. By the way, great match."  
"Oh, thank you. And thanks again for letting me use your phone. Matt was mad at me enough already. He probably would have killed me if I showed up without one."  
"No problem. And also, I am really sorry about breaking yours."  
"It's alright. I'll just have to get a new one. Anyways, I have to go. Thanks again."  
He nodded and I left to go to the garage. Why did Matt not want me around Fergal? He seemed like a nice enough guy. But if Matt didn't want me around him, I should respect his wishes. I hopped in Matt's car and we went to the garage.


	6. Training with Rami

Lyla's Outfit: [Here](http://www.polyvore.com/lylas_gym_clothes/set?id=188088835) 

After I was told my car would take two weeks to get fixed, my day officially sucked. I told Matt my phone was busted and I would need to buy a new one. He said we could go to the store after training tomorrow which worked for me. I went home after that and went to bed, hoping that tomorrow would be much better.

Matt told me he wasn't feeling well and that he couldn't drive me anywhere today so I grabbed a cab to the gym to work out for a while.  
"Well look who is already here? Little miss hot shot."  
I looked to see who was talking to me to see Rami walk through the door.  
"Good morning, Rami. How are you?"  
"Good. Saw your match last night by the way. It was very good."  
"Well thank you very much."  
"Yeah and I also happened to see that you were wearing purple ring attire with orange boots. How did you manage to do that?"  
"Hey, I pulled that look off. Can't say the same for your attire."  
"Wow, Lyla Clement can actually dish it back at me. I'm impressed."  
I playfully pushed his shoulder. Even though I had only know Rami for a short while, he was a nice enough guy and really easy to talk too. He was just one of those types of people that you can feel like you've known them your whole life even though you've only known them for a day. He was just so easy to get along with.  
"So, what are you up to this morning?"  
"Well, I was supposed to train with Matt but he called me this morning and told me he was sick."  
"Oh, did someone else drive you? I didn't see any cars outside."  
"No, I took a cab. My car is in the shop."  
"Oh, that sucks. After you're done training, I can give you a lift home."  
"No, I couldn't burden you with that. I have enough money for a cab ride home."  
"I'm not letting you take another cab ride. It isn't a burden. Just let me know when you're done and I can give you a lift."  
"Alright, thank you."  
He nodded and went back to the workout equipment and I continued to practice in the ring.

I finished up my workout later on in the morning and Rami gave me a lift in his car like he promised. I really needed to get my new phone today and asked Rami if he could drive me to the store to get a new one. He told me he could and we drove to the store. We went in and I started to pick out which phone I really wanted to buy.  
"Fergal?"  
I looked to where Rami was looking to see Fergal was in the store.  
"Hey, what's up?" Fergal walked over to where we were but he didn't notice that I was there.  
"Nothing much. Just got done with practice. What about you?"  
"Came to buy a...Lyla? What are you doing here?"  
"Rami gave me a ride. My car broke down yesterday and Rami happened to be at the gym the same time I was. I was here to buy a new phone."  
"Oh." I noticed Fergal move his bag behind him. "Well, I have to go but it was nice seeing you guys."  
"Yeah, we still on for tonight?"  
"Yeah, come by around seven."  
"Ok. See you then."  
Fergal nodded and left the store. Was he here to buy me a new phone? He couldn't have. I shook off the thought and picked out the one I wanted. Rami dropped me off and I thanked him for the ride.  
"So, can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure."  
"Do you want to hang out tonight? Fergal and I are going to be at his place just playing video games and stuff. Do you want to come over?"  
"Are you sure that's ok with him?"  
"Yeah, it'll be fine."  
I wanted to respect Matt's wishes and stay away from Fergal but what Matt didn't know wouldn't hurt him. And I did like hanging out with Rami.  
"Sure."  
"Great. Pick you up at six."  
I went inside after that and set up my phone before getting ready to go to Fergal's. If Matt found out, he would kill me for sure.


	7. Video Games and Pizza

Lyla's Outfit: [Here](http://www.polyvore.com/pizza_games_outfit/set?id=188090557%C2%A0)

Rami picked me up like he said he would and took me over to Fergal's house. Fergal opened the door and he looked happy and then he saw me.   
"Lyla?"  
"I..."  
Rami spoke up. "I invited her over. Hope you don't mind."  
He definitely looked like he minded. "Yeah, no problem. Come in."  
We walked in and the inside was beautiful. Fan art covered the walls and the room felt cozy.  
"Your place is beautiful."  
"Thanks. I got pizza but I didn't know you were coming over so I hope you like pepperoni."  
"Yeah, that's perfect."  
He nodded and sat down on his couch. Rami grabbed some pizza before sitting down next to him. They immediately immersed themselves in a game of Super Smash Bros. While they continued to fight, I went to find the bathroom. I opened one of the doors and it ended up being his bedroom but I could see a bathroom from further inside. I went into his bedroom and went to the bathroom. It was pretty big. As I was washing my hands, I looked at some of the stuff that lined his counter. Pretty normal stuff. But as I was drying my hands, I accidentally knocked over one of his cans of something and the liquid spilled everywhere. Great. I opened the door to the towels and grabbed one. Something fell as I grabbed it but I ignored it as I cleaned up what I spilled. I put the can back on the counter and put the towel in his laundry basket. I picked up the thing that had fell out of the closet. It was a box. I picked it up and was about to put it away when I noticed what type of box it was. It was for an iPhone. I flipped it over and opened it up to reveal a really nice iPhone. Why did Fergal have an iPhone in his bathroom closet? The door opened to the bathroom and Fergal walked in. Great, I forgot to lock the door.  
"Oh, sorry, I..." He immediately looked down at the phone in my hands.  
"Sorry, I was grabbing a towel out of the closet and it fell out."  
I put the phone back in its box and handed it to Fergal.  
"It's fine."  
It was really awkward. "I, um, I'm just going to leave now."  
He nodded and I walked out of his bathroom and went out to the living room. The feeling in the air was awkward. I wanted to go home. I was so embarrassed.  
"Hey, Rami, I think I am just going to go home."  
"What, why?"  
"I just...I don't feel well."  
"Oh, ok. Let me tell Fergal that I'm taking you home."  
"No, don't worry about it. I'm just going to grab a cab."  
"No, don't do that. I can just take you home."  
"Please, don't. I just want to take a cab."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, I'll see you later."  
"Ok."  
I called for a cab and waited outside until it arrived and went home.

The next morning, I woke up and went to practice. Matt was still not feeling well so I went to train on my own. I was trying out this new move that Matt was going to show me yesterday but I just couldn't grasp how to get the movements down. I heard the door open and assumed it to be Rami.  
"Hey, dork. What's up?"  
"Do you call everyone a dork?"  
That was not Rami's voice. I looked behind me to see Fergal. Crap.  
"Sorry, thought you were Rami."  
"No, he said he wasn't going to come to the gym today."  
"Oh, have a good workout then."  
Have a good workout? Wow, if I couldn't embarrass myself more. I tried to ignore my thoughts and went back to practicing the move.  
"What are you trying to do?"  
"I am trying to do a Hurricanrana but for some reason, I can't process how to go about it. I don't want to hurt myself or my opponent when I do this. Matt was supposed to come by and help me but he is sick."  
I heard a bag drop and Fergal got in the ring. "Here, let me help. You're overthinking. You're trying to study how to do it instead of just doing it. I had that same problem when I first started training. You can't think of how to do it, you've got to feel it. Wrestling isn't about sitting here and thinking of how to perform a move, it is about just doing it. Here, try it on me."  
"I don't know..."  
"Don't think, feel."  
I stood in front of Fergal.  
"Now, a Hurricanrana getting your legs up onto your opponent's shoulders. Ok, come at me and try to get your legs up on my shoulders."  
I took a deep breath and ran at him. I jumped up as high as I could and managed to get my legs up onto Fergal's shoulders. He put me down and we went again. He later taught me how to successfully perform a Hurricanrana and I was pretty proud of myself.  
"Thank you so much for teaching me."  
"No problem. It was my pleasure."  
"Sorry for taking time out of your workout."  
"No, it's ok. It was fun."  
I thought that maybe I should bring up why I left last night but decided against it. I didn't want to ruin the nice time we just had. We heard the door open and some other wrestlers walked in.  
"Well, I'll see you later."  
Fergal left the ring and it seemed like he was once again awkward around me. I finished up my training before leaving the gym.


	8. Fergal

The next morning I got a call from Darren Matthews (William Regal) to meet him at the Full Sail Arena. I was scared. What did he need to talk to me about? Was I in trouble for what happened at my debut? I went to the arena and walked to Mr. Matthews office. As I was about to knock, I heard a loud crash that sounded like a chair being thrown on the floor. The door swung open and an angry looking Fergal stood in front of me. He looked at me before pushing passed and storming out. I had never seen him so angry before. Not even for the cameras. I had my meeting with Mr. Matthews. He just wanted to tell me that I had a match at the next NXT special, NXT Takeover: L.A. NXT would be having that special in Los Angeles in two weeks and I was excited that I was officially on the card. I walked out really happy and was about to grab a cab when I saw Fergal sitting on the sidewalk. Part of me remembered Matt telling me to stay away and seeing how mad Fergal was earlier, he probably didn't want some random stranger talking to him. But I just couldn't leave him sitting there like that. I got up the courage, took a deep breath and walked over to him.  
"Fergal?"  
He looked up at me and his eyes glistened with tears. He wiped them away. "Yeah, what do you want?" He said with venom laced in his voice.  
"Sorry to bother you but I was just concerned. You seemed pretty mad. If you want someone to talk to, I'm here."  
He looked bewildered. "Why would I talk to you? We barely know each other. Anyhow, you wouldn't understand what I'm going through. So don't bother."  
He got up and walked away. I kept my anger in as I walked to grab a cab. I was just trying to be nice. It wasn't like I had to go over to him and try to talk to him. He didn't have to be so rude about it. I was fuming the whole way home.

My car got fixed early so I went to pick it up in the morning before heading to train at the Performance Center. I loved having my car back so I didn't have to take anymore cabs. Matt said he would try to make it to training but he didn't promise anything. I got to the Performance Center later than usual but still at a later time, not many people were here. I got in the ring and put on my favorite band, Icon for Hire. I loved rock music. It got me in the right kind of mood to practice. It made me focused and it made me tense enough to get in the right mindset to beat the crap out of someone. I worked on my jabs and chops and then practiced some turnbuckle moves. I looked at the manikin and laid into it. I was working out all my frustrations and anger. It made me feel better. I took out one of my headphones and took a deep breath. I was sweating profusely.  
"What did that manikin ever do to you?"  
I jumped and looked to see Fergal standing on the ring apron with a water bottle in his hand, pointing it towards me. I took the water and downed most of the bottle.  
"The manikin was collateral damage."  
"Collateral damage, huh? Then who were you angry enough at for you to do that to that innocent manikin?"  
"Don't act like you don't know."  
"I don't... are you meaning me?"  
"Wow, you're really smart."  
"What did I do?"  
How did he not know? I looked to see if he was joking but he looked sincere. "Yesterday when I was just being a concerned co worker and you went off on me."  
He thought about it for a minute. "Oh, that. Sorry."  
"Yeah, it's fine. Whatever."  
I put my headphone back in and went back to bashing the manikin. My headphone was taken out and I looked to see Fergal standing next to me.  
"I'm sorry, ok? I was angry and I took it out on you."  
"Well, I was just trying to help."  
"I know and I said I'm sorry... I think maybe we got off on the wrong foot. Can we start over?"  
I thought about it. "Yeah, ok."  
He stuck out his hand. "Hi, I'm Fergal. And you are?"  
"Lyla. Matt's younger sister."  
"Nice to meet you, Lyla. Listen, after practice, I know this amazing pizza place just down the street. Would like to join me for lunch?"  
"Sure. That sounds nice."  
He smiled. "Great. I'll see you after practice." He gave me back my headphone. "Nice choice in music." He told me before he hopped off the ring apron.  
I felt a smile spread across my face as I went back to training.


	9. Lunch with Fergal

"So, did your brother help you get a job?"  
I was sitting across from Fergal at the pizza place.  
"Not really. He told me that if I really wanted to do this, I would have to work just as hard as he did. And so, that's what I did."  
"Good for you. Most people with family connections would try to take that advantage but good for you for working hard."  
"I don't want to be in this business just because my brother has connections. I want to do this on my own."  
"Do you live with Matt?"  
"He wanted me to but I told him that I wanted to be on my own. He always worries about me being alone though."  
He laughed. "He sounds like a good brother."  
"He is but sometimes he lets his worry get the best of him. It is really annoying."  
"He's just worried about you. It's good to have someone to care about you that much."  
"That's true."  
We talked for a long time after that. I don't remember how many hours it was but when we looked around us, the sky started to get dark.   
"Wow, how long have we been here?"  
Fergal took a look around. "Wow, yeah, how long has it been?"  
We both laughed and looked at the time. We had been here for almost four hours.  
"It's been four hours."  
He laughed. "Wow, sorry I kept you here for so long."  
"It's alright. I had fun."  
Fergal's phone went off. "It's Rami. We are supposed to meet up at my house tonight."  
"Oh, sorry."  
"No, it's fine. I just got to go."  
"Yeah, no problem."  
We got up and Fergal walked me to my car. The wind had gotten chillier and I shivered a bit. I felt something warm cover my shoulders and looked to see Fergal smile a bit. He had given me his jacket. I cuddled into it. As I looked at him, one question came to my mind.  
"Fergal?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why were you angry yesterday?"  
"Oh, that. I was told that I'm not going to be champion anymore."  
"What? Oh, Fergal, I'm sorry. Are you getting moved up?"  
"Um, no. I'm not unfortunately. They just want to put the title on someone else. I'm sorry again for blowing up at you. It was just a shock."  
Fergal had lost the championship almost a year ago to Rami and after a long and hard fought rivalry with him, he gained it back. He had held that title for several months and I assumed that he would keep it until they decided to move him up to Main Roster. They were missing the opportunity to move him up. He deserved to be moved up.  
"Have they said who you will be losing it too?"  
"Rami at Takeover: LA."  
"I'm so sorry, Fergal."  
He put on a forced smile. "It's alright. I'll get my shot and..."  
"Lyla?"  
We looked to see Matt walking towards us. Great...  
"Matt? I thought you were sick."  
"I started feeling better and was hungry. What are you doing here?"  
He looked at me and the jacket on my shoulders, he looked disgusted. Then he looked passed me. "Fergal?"  
"Hi, Matt. I was just leaving."  
"Yeah, I would hope you were."  
"Matt..."  
"It's fine, Lyla. I'll see you later."  
Fergal walked off and got in his car before driving away.  
"What were you doing with him?"  
"He invited me to lunch. Why does it matter?"  
I started to get in my car but Matt stopped me. "You had lunch with him? I told you to not hang around him."  
"He's a nice guy, Matt. I don't know why you're acting like this."  
"Because he isn't a nice guy, Lyla."  
"He is. You're just overprotective and I would appreciate it if you would stop."  
"Are you kidding me? I know him, you don't."  
"What did he do?"  
"It doesn't matter. Just stay away."  
"No."  
"No?"  
"No. You may be my brother but you can't tell me who I can and can't hang around with."  
I drove off angry. Matt thought he was protecting me but Fergal was nice and I didn't understand why Matt was so defensive. I knew he once said he didn't want me to date a wrestler but it wasn't like I was dating Fergal. He was just my friend. Matt needed to calm down.


	10. Performance Center Confrontation

For the next week or so, I spent my time training. Not with Matt but with Fergal and Rami. I was tired of Matt controlling my life and I needed a break from him. Matt kept trying to talk to me but I ignored him. I was an adult and I could be around anyone I wanted. I knew I would have to talk to him sometime but until then, I would be ignoring his presence.  
"He's looking at you again." Rami said as nodded his head towards the other side of the Performance Center.  
I turned around to see Matt watching Fergal, Rami and I. As soon as I turned, he went back to training. I was sitting with Fergal and Rami in one of the training rings at the Performance Center. They were showing me a couple moves so I could be ready for Takeover in two days. Fergal and Rami had been pushing me about talking to Matt since the incident but I just wasn't ready.  
"Ugh, I wish he would stop."  
"You should talk to him."  
"Not yet."  
"He is your tag team partner and more importantly, your brother. He said some things, you said some things. But now now it is time to move on from that. Siblings fight but now you have to get on with your life and talk to him." Fergal added.  
"He is so over protective, Fergal."  
"I know. But he is your brother. He's supposed to be. You don't think I am over protective of my sister? I was a mess when she started dating. I was even worse when she got married. It wasn't that I didn't like the guy. It was just instinct to protect her. That is probably how Matt feels too."  
"I just want him to leave me alone. I'm an adult and I can make my own decisions. Whether they are good or bad, it is my life."  
"I know. And you need to explain that to him. And you can't do that unless you talk to him." Rami said with a smirk on his face.  
"Ugh, fine."  
They both smiled and I got out of the ring and went over to Matt.  
"Hey."  
Matt stopped hitting his manikin and looked at me. "What? You finally talking to me now?"  
"Yeah. Can you go outside with me and talk?"  
"I'm working out right now."  
I took a deep breath. Keep your cool. "I know but I need to talk to you."  
"Fine, let's go."  
Matt walked out of the Performance Center with me and we sat down outside.  
"What is it you want to talk to me about?"  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been ignoring you for so long."  
"Alright. I'm sorry too."  
Matt got up to leave.  
"I'm not done."  
"What is there more to say?"  
"I'm sorry but I don't regret my decision to ignore you. I was angry. You've controlled every part of my life, especially since I signed with WWE. I know you're just trying to look out for me but you need to back off. I'm not a little girl. I can make my own decisions."  
"Lyla, I don't think you should be hanging around him."  
"Ok and I respect your opinion but you also need to respect my decision to hang out with him."  
"I can't do that."  
"Why?"  
"Because he is a bad guy."  
"He doesn't seem that way to me."  
"You barely know him. You've only been here a month. You've known him for only a couple weeks."  
"I know. But I can see how nice he is. Just respect my decision and let's move on from this."  
I started to walk back inside when Matt grabbed my wrist.  
"Stay away from him, Lyla."  
"No."  
I could feel pressure on my wrist. I tried to get out of his hold but he had a tight grip.  
"Lyla, I'm serious. He is dangerous."  
"Let go, Matt. You're hurting me."  
My wrist started to hurt and I could feel his grip start to tighten.  
"Get off me, Matt."  
"Get off her." I heard a thick Irish accent say.  
Fergal and Rami were now here. Fergal pushed Matt off of me and I grabbed my wrist. Matt got in his face and the two guys looked like they were about to hit each other. Rami got in between them.  
"Let's go, Fergal." Rami said as he tried to push him away.  
Fergal wasn't moving.  
"Fergal, let's go. He isn't worth it."  
Fergal finally backed off and we all three started towards the Performance Center.  
"Stay away from my sister!" I heard Matt yell.  
We walked back inside and grabbed our things and left the Performance Center for lunch. I went back home later and iced my wrist for the rest of the day. I tried to reason with Matt. I really did. But Matt got something wrong. Fergal wasn't going to hurt me but he did.


	11. NXT Takeover: L.A

Tonight was the night. I was going to be fighting on a NXT Special. I had not talked to Matt since the Performance Center incident and there was no one who could convince me to talk to him. I tried to be nice but that lead to me having a bruised wrist. Tonight, would hopefully be my last match with Matt. I couldn't work with him. I just couldn't do it. I had been working with him since my debut but as much as I tried to work with him and get passed our issues, it wasn't going to work. I just couldn't do it any longer. I talked to WWE about trying to be a solo competitor and they weren't all too happy about hearing me making such a request but they said they would think about it. I was hoping they would say yes. I loved my brother and eventually we would move on from this but I didn't want to keep having these fights and then going out to the ring and pretending that everything was ok with us. Because it wasn't.  
"You ready for your match?"  
I nodded. I was with Fergal backstage before my match. Tonight, Fergal would lose his championship. He had been sad ever since we boarded the plane. I tired to cheer him up but it just wasn't working. I didn't know what else to do anymore.  
"Are you ready for your match?" I asked him.  
"Yeah. I'm ready."  
"I know it will be a great one."  
"Yep."  
We sat in silence until they came to get me. I met with Matt beforehand but we didn't speak. We went out to the ring with big smiles on our faces. We had a fantastic match and ended up winning. Once we got backstage, no words were exchanged and we went our separate ways afterwards. I went back to hang out with Fergal after I changed and I continued to try and cheer him up. Still nothing was working. He left me a while later to put on his paint. I went to the Gorilla to wait for him so I could show my support before he went out to his match.  
"I didn't know you were coming here to support me. That's so nice of you."  
I looked to see Rami walking towards me.  
"Shut up, dork." I playfully pushed him.  
"It's ok if I am your favorite wrestler of all time."  
"Ha ha. You're funny."  
"I know I am."  
I laughed. "So, how was my match? Did you enjoy it?"  
"Pretty good. Speaking of which, have they told you if you can be a solo wrestler now?"  
"Not yet. Hopefully they will soon."  
"Yeah, I hope so too."  
The wrestlers from the previous match entered backstage.  
"Well, it's time for me to go."  
"Good luck."  
He nodded. His music hit and he left.  
"What are you doing here?"  
I turned around and saw Fergal walking towards the Gorilla. He was painted up and in his ring gear. It was so weird to see him like this. I had only seen Fergal in his paint on my tv so to see him painted up in person was very weird.  
"Came to wish you luck before your match."  
"Oh, well, thank you."  
"You look amazing."  
"Thanks. It took a lot of work."  
"I can see that."  
He laughed and stood next to me.  
"Are you nervous?"  
"A little."  
"You're going to do great."  
He looked over at me and gave me the first genuine smile I had seen in the last two days and I was happy to see that smile appear before me. I was never the type of girl to get flustered over a guy but as he looked at me with that smile, things started to feel different. And suddenly, I never wanted to see that smile off of his face. His music hit.  
"Good luck."  
"Thanks."  
Fergal exited to the ramp and I watched his match on one of the monitors. It was an amazing match. I knew it would be. Fergal lost and I could see how sad he was. Rami hugged him and held up his hand. Rami left the ring and Fergal stood. The crowd cheered and chanted 'Thank You, Finn'. It was a bitter sweet moment. Fergal entered backstage and everyone congratulated him.  
"You want to go somewhere? Rami here needs a celebration."  
I nodded and we grabbed our things before heading to a bar to celebrate.


	12. The Bar

We went to a bar downtown. It wasn't a very nice bar but we went in anyways. Rami was the first one to start drinking and became very drunk very quickly. He was flirting with some girls while I sipped my beer sitting next to Fergal.  
"Life sucks."  
I turned to Fergal. It was the first words he had said since we left the arena. He wasn't drinking anything even though Rami and I offered to pay.  
"Can't argue. But what sucks about it for you?"  
"Everything. People, missed opportunities, work, home life. Just everything I guess."  
"Is this about the championship?"  
"I don't know. I don't think so. It's just, I thought I would have been much more than this by now. I was amazing in Japan. I was on top of the world. And now, they are talking about keeping me here a lot longer while Rami moves up."  
"What?" I was in shock. What was he talking about?  
"Rami is moving up. They haven't told him yet. They told me earlier today. I'm happy for him, don't get me wrong. But it just sucks."  
"How long are they saying they are going to keep you on NXT?"  
"A couple of months. Maybe more. It's ok. Don't worry about it."  
I looked at him. He looked really sad.  
"What do you like to drink? Because you need one."  
"Beer is fine."  
I ordered us a couple of beers and we started getting drunk. He started to let loose a little bit and by the time the night was finishing up, Fergal's mood had changed. Rami joined us a while later and we all three left the bar. We grabbed a cab and went back to our hotel.

Once we got back, Fergal left to his room on the first floor while Rami and I went up to the second floor to our rooms. We got on the elevator and hit the button.  
"Thanks for being such a good friend to Feral and me, Lyla."  
"No problem, Rami. I like you guys."  
He smiled. "There's something that I need to tell you."  
"Ok? What is it?"  
We got off the elevator and Rami walked me to my room.  
"I like you, Lyla."  
"I like you too. You're a great friend."  
"No, not like that."  
And suddenly, Rami kissed me. It was nice and I enjoyed his kiss. Even if it sloppy and we were both extremely drunk. I heard the elevator ding but I ignored it and continued to kiss Rami. I heard the elevator doors close and then open and close again but I remained focused on Rami. Rami pulled away and he smiled.  
"I'll see you later."  
I nodded and smiled as I opened my door. I went to bed after that with a smile still on my face.

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and all of the thoughts and emotions from last night filled my mind. I had kissed Rami last night. Oh, man. I audibly groaned as I got out of bed and gathered my stuff. I had a plane to catch this morning and I caught a cab to the airport. I saw Rami and Fergal already there and they looked at me as I came up to them.  
"Hey." I said tiredly.  
"Hey." Rami said smiling at me.  
Fergal said nothing and looked a bit angry. Silence filled the air until Fergal finally said something.  
"I'll be back."  
Fergal left with an angry look still on his face. I wondered what was wrong with him. That left me with Rami.  
"Can we talk about last night, Rami?"  
"Sure."  
We sat down and I hated to say this but it had to be said.  
"Last night, with the kiss. It was nice but I don't..."  
"It's ok, you don't have to say it. I understand."  
"You do?"  
"Yeah, I get it. We were both drunk so it's ok. But the thing is, what I said last night, it was the truth. I do like you, Lyla. A lot actually. But I understand if you don't feel the same way."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, it's fine. We're still friends, right?"  
"Yeah, of course."  
I hugged him and I saw Fergal coming back to us.  
"Our plane is leaving."  
He said as he walked passed us. What was wrong with him? The hangover must have gotten to him. He drank a lot last night. Rami and I gathered our things before we boarded the plane.

The next day, it was back to training once again. I heard Matt had stayed behind in L.A for a couple of days and it didn't really surprise me. I was working out when I saw Fergal walk in the door.  
"Hey, Fergal. Ready to get your workout on today?"  
"Yeah, sure." He said solemnly.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing is wrong. I just don't feel well today."  
He walked passed me and went to the workout stations. Had I done something wrong? Rami walked in after that and I trained with him. Fergal left early and I was worried about him. I continued to train and decided that Fergal would tell what was up when he was ready to tell me.

I got a call from WWE and they agreed to let me be a solo competitor. They told me that they had made the decision to move Matt up to Main Roster. Even though my brother and I were fighting, I was so happy for him. This was big news and I couldn't wait for Matt to get home so I could go and congratulate him. I was hoping that he would allow me to at least let me do that.


	13. Matt

I showed up to Matt's house when I heard he was back in town. I knocked on the door and Matt answered looking extremely sick.  
"Matt?"  
He started to fall but I caught him and helped him to his bed.  
"Hey, Lyla."  
"What is the matter with you? Are you ok?"  
"Yeah just caught some sickness in L.A. What are you doing here?"  
"Well, I heard the news about you moving to Main Roster. Congrats."  
He laughed but then started to cough. "Oh, thanks. Listen, I want to tell you something."  
"Ok. What is it?"  
"I was a jerk. And I am really sorry about that. Fergal and I... you know what, it doesn't matter. What happened between me and him is not your problem. The point is, if you are happy hanging out with him, then go ahead. I'm not going to stop you. I just miss having my little sister around."  
"I miss having you around too, bro."  
He smiled and went on a coughing fit again. I took care of him for the rest of the day and started working on getting the stuff I needed for my new angle. WWE was allowing me to figure out what I wanted and if they approved, that would be my new gimmick. I tried texting Fergal to see what was up with him but he never replied and I decided to just continue focusing on taking care of Matt and what gimmick I should present to WWE.

I woke up the next morning with plans about what I was going to present to WWE. I felt a little groggy but decided to go anyways. Matt was feeling much better and decided to go with me. I presented what I was thinking which was a gimmick that was the exact opposite of my brother and having rock included in my gimmick. They loved it and it was approved. They told me to go home and work on my attire and entrance music and I would debut this week. I did as they told me and I went back to my place and worked hard on my new outfit. So much so, I was sweating. I passed out on my couch a little while later after I was done. I woke up in the middle of the night puking and realized, I was sick because of Matt. But that wasn't going to stop me from going to work. I took some medicine and went to train at 6. I was not feeling well and probably running a fever but I didn't care. I needed to work on what I was going to do for my debut. I was sweating all over the ring and I could feel my body trying to give up on me but I had to keep going. I had to impress people. I wasn't going to fail. I heard the door open but continued to work. My punches missed a couple of times but I continued on. But after a couple of more misses, I took a break. I could feel my vision start to get blurry. I heard my name being called and saw Fergal running towards me. What was he worried about? That's when my vision went black and I fell down and blacked out.


	14. Sick

I woke up with bright lights shining all around me and a beeping sound going off. I tried to sit up but someone pushed me back down.  
"Easy."  
I looked to see Fergal who looked pretty worried. I lay back down and he sat down back in his chair.  
"What happened?"  
"You were sick and you decided to be an idiot and come in to work anyways... sorry. You passed out."  
"You brought me here?"  
He nodded.  
"How long have I been out?"  
"A couple hours. I called Matt. He is on his way here."  
Silence filled the room and I looked around.  
"What were you thinking?"  
I turned to Fergal who looked pretty angry.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You, going into work when you clearly shouldn't be working. You could have gotten yourself really hurt. You're lucky I was there."  
Tears started to brim my eyes and I wiped them away and turned from him.  
"Why do you care anyways?"  
"What? What are you talking about? Why wouldn't I care?"  
Rage filled me and I whipped my head to look at him. I could feel tears running down my cheeks.  
"You've ignored me for days! I've tried to see what is wrong and you don't even respond! I don't know what I did to deserve you to be mad at me. So again, I say, why should you care?"  
"I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you. It's just ever since that night in L.A... you know what, it doesn't matter. I'm sorry. Look, you're a great girl but I just can't do it anymore."  
"What are you saying?"  
"I'm saying, we can't be friends. I'm sorry, Lyla. I really am. Hope you get to feeling better."  
He got up from his chair.  
"That's it? You ignore me because you've been too scared to tell me you don't want to be friends? You're not even going to give me an explanation?"  
He was silent.  
"Wow, you're a coward. My brother was right. You're not a nice guy. Get out. I don't want to see you anymore."  
He left and I knew I was being harsh but I was hurt. And he wasn't even going to tell me why? Then I didn't need him. Matt came in shortly after and we talked for awhile until I fell back asleep, still hurting from Fergal.

I woke up the next morning to Matt still sitting at my bedside.  
"Matt?"  
He jolted awake. He had been in the hospital ever since he arrived.  
"Why don't you go get a hotel or something? I'm fine here."  
"No, I told you that I am going to stay with you until you are better."  
"Matt, you know it isn't good for you to be cooped up in this hospital. I'll be fine. Go get some rest."  
He hesitated but left soon after that. Perfect. I got up out of bed and grabbed my clothes. I need to practice for my debut. I needed to get to the gym. I made my way out of the hospital and made it to the parking lot. As I was about to hail a cab, I saw Fergal walking towards the building with flowers in his hands. He was looking at the ground as he walked. I dismissed the cab because I was curious as to why Fergal was here. He looked up from the ground and his eyes locked with mine.  
"Lyla? They released you?"  
"Yep. Just a few minutes ago. What are you doing here?"  
He handed me the flowers. "I came here to apologize. I'm not really good at the whole friendship thing."  
"I've noticed."  
"The reason I've been ignoring you is because I saw you and Rami together in L.A."  
"Ok, and your point?"  
"It was the night we went to the bar."  
I was still confused but then realized it was the night Rami and I kissed. Why did that concern him? And then everything clicked. I burst out laughing.  
"Were you jealous, Fergal?"  
He looked away shyly.  
"Fergal, that kiss meant nothing to me. I even told Rami that I didn't feel the same way. It was just a drunken kiss."  
He looked at me. "Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh, I'm an idiot."  
"Yeah, I would say so."  
He laughed. "I'm sorry."  
"It's fine, I forgive..."  
A chill swept over me and my vision started to blur again. I heard Fergal calling my name as I blacked out.

I woke up back in my hospital bed.  
"What were you thinking?"  
I looked to see Matt and Fergal standing in front of my bed. I was surprised they were even in the same room together.  
"I was thinking that I am fine and I need to go to the gym."  
"Oh no you're not. You are not fine and you are not going to any gym. WWE has decided to push your debut until you're better." Matt told me.  
I sat up quickly in the bed. It made me dizzy but I didn't care.  
"No, they can't. I'm fine."  
I got up out of my bed and almost slipped. Matt and Fergal went to catch me but I caught myself on the bed and stood.  
"See? I'm fine."  
I tried to go and get my things but Fergal grabbed me and put me back on the bed.  
"Fergal."  
"You're sick, Lyla. That is why we told WWE to push your debut."  
"What?! You had no right to do that!"  
"Lyla, you can't fight in this condition."  
"Yes I can!"  
I tried to push against him but was failing miserably. I started to sweat really bad and my vision was going bad again. I tired out and Fergal helped me back into my bed. Fergal took my hand and I fell asleep soon after.

When I woke up, Fergal still had my hand in his. He was asleep in his chair. I took him in. How he looked so peaceful when he was asleep. The way his mouth was slightly curved into a smile. How his chest moved when he breathed in and out. I pulled my hand out of his. It didn't disturb his sleep. I took my hand and had the urge to touch his face. I wasn't sure why but maybe it was the drugs they had me on. The urge to touch him was too much. I touched every inch of his face. The last part of his face I landed on was his lips. An urge grew in me to feel what his lips felt like. I leaned in to touch my lips against his. I was so close that I felt his breath on my skin. As I was about to kiss him, I saw his eyes open. We both looked at each other for a couple of seconds in silence. This was awkward. I didn't realize how far off the bed I was and then suddenly, I fell. Luckily, Fergal was close enough to the bed that I fell into him. But when I fell, my lips touched his. I fell into his lap. I got out of his lap and back into my bed. I turned away from him in embarrassment. I could hear his quiet laugh as I drifted back to sleep.


	15. New Friends

I was released (officially) a couple of days later. I went to the gym and got back into my routine. I was excited for my debut in the next week. Fergal and I didn't talk about what happened and I certainly wasn't going to bring it up. I trained with him to prepare and I was happy to be training with him again. But tonight was the night. I was going to be making my new character debut. I was extremely nervous that they wouldn't like my character change but I tried to push it out of my mind. It was weird not to see Rami backstage anymore though he did wish me good luck on the phone. He had left three days ago and I had been sad about it ever since. I heard my music hit ([Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BD7RPtx6mTc)) and pushed everything out of my mind. I went out in a new attire ([Attire](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=188181484)). I had dressed in a completely black attire, except I had fur on. The crowd cheered as I went out to the ring. Once I got in, I took off my fur vest and tore it in half. My match was with Dana Brooke and I was excited to be fighting her. It was a grueling match up and I ended up beating her. The crowd cheered and I picked up a mic.  
"You all are probably wondering what happened to me and I am going to tell you. I couldn't do it anymore. Stand in my brother's shadow. He was always in the spotlight and it was my time to take it. WWE Universe, I hope you are ready because I'm about to rock your world." I threw down the mic and exited the ring. I walked backstage and Fergal walked over to me as soon as I entered backstage. He was limping a bit but I didn't think anything of it. He gave me a hug.  
"That was amazing! You did so well."  
"Thank you."  
"You want to go celebrate?"  
"Sure."  
I changed and grabbed my stuff. As I was about to exit the locker room, I could hear some voices.  
"She thinks she is all that because of her brother? She is a sorry excuse for a wrestler."  
"And then she starts hanging out with Fergal and Rami pretending to be a wrestler when in reality, she is just a ring rat."  
"Exactly. It has amazed me she has lasted this long without sleeping with the entire locker room."  
"It has surprised me that she has lasted this long in WWE. She doesn't belong here."  
I heard footsteps come towards the bathroom and I ran in one of the stalls and continued to listen.  
"She'll be champion soon enough."  
"Sadly. She is probably sleeping around with Paul. It is really the only way they would ever make her champion."  
The two girls laughed and left the bathroom. I sat down and I cried. I was never one to let words get to me but there was something about the way they talked that hit me. Fergal called me several times and I told him that I wasn't up to it tonight. He left the arena without me as I sat in the bathroom stall trying to calm myself down.  
"Hello?"  
I wiped under my eyes and exited the stall. I had been caught. It was Leah (Carmella) and Pamela (Bayley).  
"Hi."  
"You're Lyla, right?" Leah asked me.  
I nodded and walked passed them, keeping my eyes on the ground. I didn't want them to know I had been crying. But it didn't work.  
"Have you been crying?" Pamela asked me.  
"Don't worry about it."  
I started putting my stuff in my bag and when I turned to leave, Pamela and Leah stood in front of me.  
Leah spoke. "Tell us all about it."  
I sat down and I decided to tell them everything about my time here in the WWE so far. They seemed like such trustworthy people and I just spilled my guts out. About Matt, Rami, Fergal and the girls. I told them everything.  
Pamela smiled. "Yeah, we get it. Look, girls like those, they will say things. They will call you horrible names and say awful things about you. They are jealous of you. They will get nastier as you get better. But you can't let that bring you down."  
Leah nodded. "She's right. You can't let their words hurt you. You let it fuel you. Do you know how many horrible things Pam and I hear on a daily basis? A ton. But we don't let that stop us. This is what we want to do and we let that hatred drive us. We let it push us to prove the people that say those things wrong. And you have to as well."  
I nodded. "Thanks you guys."  
They both hugged me and told me if I ever needed anything, they would be there for me. I smiled and told them I would. I left the locker room, happy that I had found two people that I could confide in.


	16. Bad News

When I got to the gym the next day, I immediately wanted to find Fergal and apologize for last night. I saw him talking with Paul and started to walk over but when I saw their faces, I could tell it wasn't a conversation I should be interrupting. I stood behind the wall and waited for the conversation to end but could hear the things they were saying.  
"This is all I have ever wanted, Paul. You're saying that it isn't happening now?"  
"I'm saying that it isn't happening yet. Fergal, I know it is hard..."  
"Yeah, it is. You told me last week that I would be moving up and now you're saying that I'm not. I'm ready to move up. You know I am."  
"Fergal, I'm sorry. We thought you were ready but your match last week is telling me otherwise."  
"One match is making you think otherwise? That match was better than at least half the matches on the main shows. Why is one match determining my future with this company?"  
"Because I could see your leg gave out during that match. And you may have recovered without anyone else noticing but I did notice. You need to rest that leg of yours before you get yourself put in the hospital. I can't have someone who isn't in 100 percent shape on the main shows. Take a break. Relax a little. Then, once you are better, we can discuss a move. But, for now, I'm officially putting you on medical leave."  
"What? Why? I perfectly healthy. You can't do this to me!"  
"I can and I am. Go home, Fergal. Get yourself checked out."  
There was silence but then I heard Fergal pick up his things and watched him walk out the door. Poor Fergal. I ran out the door to meet Fergal at his car.  
"Fergal."  
He turned to me, his eyes still filled with anger.  
"I overheard what happened. I'm so sorry."  
"I don't need your sympathy."  
"Well, I'm still sorry."  
"It's fine. These things happen."  
"Is there any way I can help?"  
"Unless you can fix my leg, then no." He said, venom lacing in his voice.  
"I'm sorry, I just want to help you."  
He looked to calm down. "I'm sorry. I just... this is all I ever wanted. And now, I have to go home? What if I don't heal? What if I never am able to come back?"  
"You will."  
"How do you know?"  
"Because you're Fergal Devitt. You're so strong and you'll be better than ever when you come back."  
He smiled. And then, unexpectedly, he grabbed me and kissed me. When he pulled away, he looked away shyly.   
"Sorry."  
"For what?"  
He looked back at me and I kissed him. There was electricity between us and I was happy that he decided to kiss me. He pulled away and laughed.  
"Wow."  
"Agreed."  
He looked at me. "You want to go somewhere?"  
I nodded and I got in his car.


	17. Fergal's Favorite Place

We arrived at a place I had never been to before. It looked to be closed.  
"What is this place?"  
"This is the Charles Hosmer Morse Museum of American Art. It was the first place I ever visited when I first arrived. Come on."  
He took my hand and led me through the door. No one was in the museum.  
"Are we allowed to be here?"  
"Fergal!"  
I turned to see and older man walk towards us. He hugged Fergal.  
"Hey, Marcus."  
"And who is this?"  
"Lyla, sir."  
I stuck my hand out and he shook it.  
"Very beautiful and very polite. I wouldn't let this one go, Fergal."  
"I know." He said as he grabbed my hand again.  
"So, what are you here for?"  
"I want to show Lyla the Reception Hall."  
"Of course."  
Marcus led us passed all the beautiful artwork to a small room with a light that changed colors and a bunch of pottery. I saw Fergal smile and I loved it when he smiled.  
"What do you think?"  
"It's nice, I guess. Sorry, I just don't get into art that much. But if you love it, good for you."  
He laughed. "I love art but this isn't just art. See how it changes colors? It relaxes me. The reason I brought you here is because this is my favorite place to go. It is the only place that calms me. The only people who know that this is my place is Marcus, me and now you."  
It shocked me. I was looking at a side of Fergal that he told no else about but he decided to show me and that meant something to him and to me. I turned him towards me and pulled him close in an embrace. I felt his arms come around me and never wanted the moment to end.

Eventually, the moment had to end and we walked around the rest of the museum. I actually found stuff that I really liked. I had a lot of fun walking around the museum with Fergal. We left the museum and went to eat at our pizza place. He dropped me off after lunch back at the Performance Center. I kissed him before going home. When I got home, I decided to take a nap. I got into bed and thought about the day, smiling as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to go to the Performance Center. Fergal was going to come by to sit in on my practice so I got up and got dressed. I walked into the Center and saw Fergal wasn't there yet. I warmed up and when I heard the door open, I turned to see two girls that vaguely recognized. I turned back around, disappointed that it wasn't Fergal.  
"Hey."  
I turned to see a girl standing on the apron. I recognized her as Gionna Daddio (Liv Morgan). She had just started working here. I recognized her voice too. And then it came back to me. She was one of the girls that talked about me in the locker room.  
"Hi." I said with caution.  
"So, I heard you were hanging around Fergal lately."  
"And? What is it to you?"  
I heard a laugh and saw another girl standing on the opposite ring apron. I recognized her as Jessie McKay (Billie Kay). And that laugh. I had heard it in the locker room too.  
"Because, we don't need ring rat trash like you in the company. You're an absolute disgrace to this company and to professional wrestling. The only reason you're even here is because your brother pulled some strings."  
Anger welled up inside of me and I slapped Jessie in the face. They both got in the ring and started to beat me up. I tried to fight back but it was no use.  
"Hey!"  
I saw Pam and Leah run into the ring and push the girls off of me. They laughed and got out of the ring.  
"You touch her again, you'll have me to deal with!" Pam yelled as they walked away.  
Leah and Pam helped me up and helped me into the trainer's room. While Pam got me ice, Leah sat down next to me.  
"Why were they hitting you?"  
"I slapped one of them. They told me I was nothing but trash and a disgrace to professional wrestling."  
"Would you like me to beat them up for you?"  
I laughed. "No, I'll be fine."  
Pam brought me my ice. I was going to have a pretty bad bruise on my eye.  
"Lyla?"  
I looked to see Fergal in the doorway. He rushed over to me and looked at my eye.  
"What happened? Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine. I was just practicing with a girl and she accidentally hit me. I'll be ok."  
He breathed a sigh of relief. I saw Leah and Pamela looking at me with disappointed looks. I didn't want him to worry over nothing. I knew I shouldn't lie but I didn't want him to know. I took the day off and Fergal told me he would come over later after he took care of a couple of things. I left the Performance Center hoping Leah and Pam wouldn't tell Fergal the truth.


	18. Locker Room Talk (Fergal's POV)

~ Three Months Later ~

It had been three months since I wrestled last. I was officially dating Lyla and things were going incredible. I had never felt this way about anyone before. She had been taking care of me when she could while I was out injured and her taking the time to care about my injury made me love her more. Today was the day for me to make my return. Lyla was so excited for me but I was nervous. What if the fans didn't want me back? What if I messed up? What if I got injured again? I pushed the thoughts out of my head as I saw Lyla run up to me when I entered the arena. She jumped into my arms and I kissed her.  
"I'm so excited for you!"  
"You seem more excited than I am."  
"Is this about you being nervous again? You're going to do amazing! The fans are so excited to see you again."  
"Thanks, sweetheart."  
I saw Pamela and Leah come up to me. They hugged me and welcomed me back. I left them to go get ready for my match. The locker room welcomed me as I got prepared. As I was stretching, I overheard a conversation inside the bathroom.  
"So, what do you want to do tonight?"  
"I don't know. We don't have to go practice tomorrow. You want to go to the bar?"  
"Sure. You want ask some of the girls to go too?"  
"Yeah. Who should we ask?"  
"Who would be willing to go party?"  
"I know a couple of girls. We could ask Matt's sister."  
"Isn't she dating Fergal? She probably wouldn't go."  
The other guy laughed. "Are you kidding? That girl is a skank. She will do anything for a couple of free drinks."  
"Don't tell Fergal or Matt that."  
"Seriously? They both know it. If they haven't heard the rumors surrounding that girl, they are either oblivious or stupid."  
"Rumors?"  
"That she slept with a couple of trainers to get her into NXT."  
"Dude, no. Matt helped her."  
"Either way, we know it wasn't for her talent."  
They started laughing and I decided to join in their conversation. I went to the sink and busied myself with washing my hands. Both men shut their mouths. I dried my hands and turned to them.  
"Hey, guys." I recognized both men. They came onto the scene two months ago.   
"Hey, Fergal. What's up, man?" One of them said.  
"Nothing. Just overheard some rumors lately. They got me a little angry."  
I grabbed one of the men and shoved him against one of the walls. His friend just stood by and watched in horror.  
"It's not nice to talk about people behind their backs. Especially when it is about a guy's girl. Don't you agree?"  
"Y-yes. Completely agree."  
"Then why would you do it?"  
"I'm sorry, Fergal. I didn't meant to offend you."  
"You didn't mean to offend me? You talk bad about my girlfriend and you say you didn't mean to offend me?"  
I pushed him away from me and he knocked into his friend.  
"I'll see you later. Because I was just told that we have a match tonight. And I was going to go easy on you, seeing as how it is your first match against me but you have made me see a little differently. See you out there."  
I punched his arm before leaving to get dressed. I left the locker room. Did Lyla know about these rumors? And if she did, why didn't she tell me?


	19. Fergal's Return (Lyla's POV)

I met Fergal at the Gorilla and wished him luck. He ignored me and looked really angry. He gave me a kiss before walking out the ring but it wasn't like the other kisses that we had shared. What was up with him? He was fighting a new guy that had only been in NXT for two months. He was ok in the ring but he was really good on the mic and did really well with his facial expressions. But as I looked at his face tonight, he looked terrified. I don't know if that was the look he was going for or not but he looked like he was seeing his life flashing before his eyes. The crowd cheered as Fergal got in the ring.  
"You excited for your boyfriend's match?"  
I looked to see Paul standing next to me. He had come to NXT to see Fergal's return match.  
"Of course. He is going to do amazing."  
I turned back to the screen and watched as Fergal pulled the guy to him and stared him down. He told him something before getting in his own corner. The bell rang and Fergal went after him. But it wasn't like Fergal. He was violently beating the guy down. I had never seen Fergal so angry. Even the ref looked concerned as Fergal beat the man. The crowd cheered as Fergal kept hitting the guy with hard hits. Fergal took off the turnbuckle cover and hit the guy's head against it, making the guy bust open. The ref checked on the guy and called off the match. What was going on? The crowd booed and Fergal went after the guy again and the crowd cheered. I could see Paul was fuming. He walked out with a couple of refs, yelling at Fergal to get out of the ring. Fergal stopped and walked back to the back with a couple of refs and Paul. Doctors helped the man back to the back and the show continued. As soon as they got backstage, Paul laid into Fergal.  
"What was that?! Are you kidding me?! You seriously hurt that man!"  
"He's lucky I didn't injure him more than I did."  
Paul turned to me. "Maybe you can talk some sense into him." He turned back to Fergal. "You get your act together or this is it for you. I care about you like a son but if you pull that again, you're out the door."  
Paul walked off and I went up to Fergal.  
"Fergal? What was that? I have never seen you so angry."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Tell you about what?"  
"About everyone saying you have been sleeping around with the locker room?"  
My heart skipped a couple of beats. "Where did you hear that?"  
"Well, one of the guys I heard it from is now in the trainer's room."  
Tears started to brim my eyes. "They are just stupid rumors. Why do you care if I told you about them or not?"  
"How long have people been saying these things?"  
"Since after L.A."  
"That long? And you didn't say a thing about it?"  
"Do you believe them?"  
"Of course not."  
"Then why do you care so much if I told you or not?"  
"So I could take care of it."  
"There was nothing to take care of. People were just going to continue to spread them and you beating up a guy until he bled wasn't going to change anything."  
"I just wish you would have told me so you didn't have to deal with it alone."  
"I haven't been. I've got Pam and Leah."  
"Pam and Leah know?"  
"...I told them."  
"So, I'm the only one who doesn't know then? You told them but not me?"  
"Because I didn't want you to have to worry about something so stupid."  
"But you wanted Pam and Leah to worry about it?"  
"No, they saw I was crying one night and I wasn't going to lie about it."  
"But you would lie about it to me?"  
He was right. And I knew he was right.  
"I'm sorry."  
"You're sorry? You could have just told me. Then all of this could have been avoided."  
"I know. I'm sorry." Tears started to fall down my face.  
I felt his arms wrap around me and I fell into his embrace. I had my match and then we went out to eat before we both went home.


	20. Moving On

The next couple of weeks left Fergal and I in an awkward position. Though he had forgiven me for lying, now that he knew what people were saying, I noticed him looking at the people who snickered and gave us looks as we walked down the hallway each day. He said it didn't matter what people said and I knew that he meant that but I knew it was hard for him. His reputation was on the line because of these stupid rumors. It made me feel sick that I could cost him opportunities that he deserved because people couldn't mind their own business.  
"See you later."  
Fergal kissed me and left me to go get around for the show. I walked into the locker room. I could feel the stares on me as I entered. I was used to it. The stares were nothing new to me. I was concerned about how Fergal was coping with all of the attention because of me and because of what he did to that man. I constantly worried about him and his future. What if I ruined everything for him and he resented me for it?  
"Hey, girly." Leah sat down next to me. Pam had moved up two weeks ago. Though I missed her, it gave Leah and I a chance to become even closer of friends than before. And we were both really excited for Pam. She was doing amazing on the Main Roster. We both missed her so much but we were happy she was able to move up. Pam had been the NXT Women's Champion for awhile and Leah had taken the title from her before the move. Leah so far had been a great champion. I hoped that I could have a match against her for that title in the near future. I would be so excited to fight Leah in general. She was great in the ring.  
"Hey." I replied.  
Suddenly, two girls walked passed us and snickered as they walked by.  
"You got something you want to say?" Leah said as she was about to get in their faces.  
I pulled her back to her seat. "They're not worth it."  
"It disgusts me how catty the girls in this locker room are. You are better than more than half of them and yet they have the guts to push your buttons. You could beat every one of them without even trying."  
"Thanks, Leah."  
"So, on better news, how is the guy?"  
"...Good"  
"You sound hesitant."  
"Because I am. What if he can't handle all of this drama. I don't want to ruin anything for him, you know?"  
"If he was worried about his career, he would tell you."  
"I guess."  
"I wouldn't worry. If he hasn't brought it up, that must mean he isn't worried about it. Boys aren't that complicated."  
"I wish that were true."  
She laughed. "So, I also had some other news. I'm moving up."  
"What?! Congratulations!"  
I hugged her and I heard her laugh.  
"Well, because I am moving up, I need to drop this title to someone. And I want that person to be you."  
"Seriously?"  
She nodded. "WWE approved of the idea. You'll be winning the title in three weeks."  
I squealed. I was going to be NXT Women's Champion. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't wait to tell Fergal.

Before my match, I ran to the men's locker room so I could tell Fergal the good news. I texted him that I was outside and waited patiently for him. I heard the door open and looked to see Fergal walk out the door.  
"Fergal, I have..."  
I looked at his face. He had a black eye and a busted lip.  
"Fergal, what happened?"  
"Nothing, don't worry about it."  
"Fergal..."  
"Lyla, it's fine. You said you had something to tell me?"  
"Did you go to the trainer to get that checked out? Who did this to you?"  
"Lyla, sweetie, just tell me what you needed to tell me."  
I dropped the subject but I would find out what happened later.  
"Leah just told me she is moving up."  
"Really? So soon after Pam? Great for her."  
"And as you know, she is Women's Champion."  
"Right..."  
"Well, you want to guess who the championship is dropping too?"  
He thought for a second before realization appeared on his face.  
"You're going to be champion?"  
I nodded and Fergal smiled. He picked me up, spun me around and kissed me.  
"I'm so happy for you. You're going to be a great champion."  
He set me down and I looked away.  
"I'm kind of nervous. What if they don't like me as champion?"  
"They will. You're going to be an amazing champion."  
"You think so?"  
"I know so. Listen, after work, let's go celebrate. You want to get dinner?"  
"That sounds great."  
He smiled and I kissed him. I left for my match. Hopefully during dinner, he would tell me how he got his injures. Until then, I needed to focus on my match ahead. I pushed the thoughts out and exited the Gorilla.


	21. Doing What is Right

I sat down across from Fergal at dinner. His eye looked even worse than before. He offered no information at all which left me to start that conversation.  
"So, what happened with your eye?"  
"Nothing." He didn't even look at me. His eyes stayed focused on his menu.  
"Oh, so you happened to just get a black eye?"  
"It's nothing you need to worry about."  
"Fergal, please don't lie to me."  
"You lied to me before because you were protecting me and now I am doing the same. It is nothing you need to concern yourself with."  
"It is something I need to concern myself with if it is going to cost you your career."  
He put his menu down and looked at me. "You really want to know?"  
I nodded.  
"I got into a fight."  
"Fergal, you heard what Paul said."  
"I know but I didn't start the fight. Paul knows that. The other guys got in trouble, not me."  
"What was the fight about?"  
He went back to looking to his menu.  
"Fergal?"  
"You don't need to know."  
"Was it about me?"  
He didn't answer.  
"Fergal, answer me."  
He looked at me again. "They were saying horrible things about you. I told them to never say anything like that or I would make sure they would never say anything ever again. I didn't hit them. I just talked to them. And as I was getting ready, three guys jumped me and beat me up. They were friends with the guy I busted open. It's over, don't worry about it."  
Fergal went back to his menu. Fergal was getting beat up defending me. His career was in the crossfire. If I wasn't worried before, I sure was now. He was getting hurt because of me. What was I going to do?

The next day, I met up with Fergal at the Center. We trained for a while when Paul came strolling in. I was scared to know what he wanted.  
"Fergal?"  
"Yes, sir?"  
"I need to speak with you."  
"Ok."  
Fergal looked excited. Maybe he was getting moved up. They went into an empty room and were in there for a hour. I saw Fergal walk out of the office and storm out of the Center. I was about to go after him when I saw Paul. I knew I would probably get more information from Paul than Fergal.  
"Sir?"  
"Lyla. How is NXT treating you?"  
"Good, sir. Can you tell me what you told Fergal? He looked really upset."  
"I can't tell you that information."  
He was about to walk away.  
"Please. He isn't going to say anything to me. You know how he is when he is angry."  
He sighed. "Sadly, I do. I told him that he wasn't going to be moved up. I promised him he would once he healed but some...complications came up."  
"Complications?"  
"...There were some rumors about you. It has made him look really bad. People are saying you are using him and that he is too stupid to see it. That if he won the championship, he would make it look bad with his...trashy girlfriend on his arm. They are dumb rumors but the company believes that until this is cleared up, he won't be a great fit for a move."  
"But the company is fine with me being champion?"  
"...I haven't exactly told them that yet. I am sure I can convince them of you being the champion because NXT is mine and I can do with it what I please. But, I tried convincing them of Fergal and they were not having it. They denied my request for him to be moved up."  
"And I'm the reason he isn't moving up?"  
"I wouldn't worry about it, Lyla. Soon, everyone will be talking about some other stupid gossip. He'll move up in no time."  
Paul walked away. I was the reason Fergal wasn't achieving his dreams. And sure, it could be cleared up but when would that be? I knew what I had to do.

I went home after that and as I was turning my key in the lock, I heard a car pull up. Fergal got out of his car and came up to my porch.  
"Sorry I stormed out like that. I got some bad news."  
"It's fine. Listen, I've been thinking, I don't think this is going to work."  
"What isn't?"  
"This. Us."  
"Lyla, what are you saying? Are breaking up with me?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"Are you serious? Why are you doing this?"  
I thought about my answer. I couldn't tell him the truth or he would convince me not to end things. I looked down at the ground. "You're ruining my reputation. With all the rumors about how I am using you, which they aren't wrong but still. I can't take it anymore."  
"You're using me?" I could hear his voice breaking.  
"Of course. I'm going to be champion now, aren't I? You did good. Being with you really got people talking. I couldn't have done it without you."  
Fergal let go of me. I looked up at him. Tears were running down his face but he wiped them away. He shook his head. "You don't mean that. It's not true."  
"It is. I never cared about you, Fergal."  
More tears fell down his face. "I loved you."  
My heart started to break. "That was your mistake."  
He ran his hands through his hair. His anger started to come out.  
"They were right. You're a terrible person. I can't believe I wasted my time on someone as horrible as you. Good luck with your championship. Hope it is what you always wanted, you pitiful excuse for a human being."  
He left me on my porch and got in his car. He drove off and I unlocked my door. As soon as I got in, I shut my door and fell to the floor. I clutched my chest as I let the tears fall. It felt like I was dying. But this was for the best. Fergal could move on. Fergal could become one of the greatest wrestlers of all time. But if it was for the best, why did it hurt so much?


	22. Champion

~ Three Weeks Later ~

Lyla's Outfit: [Here](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=188363502)

Tonight was the night. I would be winning the championship. I hadn't seen Fergal since the break up. Everyone was saying he was taking a small break. And I knew why. The rumor mill was slowing down since I announced that we weren't together anymore. People were still talking about me but Fergal was completely out of it. Which is what I wanted. My music hit and I went out. The match between Leah and I was perfection and I came out on top. The crowd was a mix of reactions. Leah held up my hand and the crowd cheered. She hugged me and I celebrated my win. When I went to the back, my first reaction was to go and kiss Fergal and celebrate but then I remembered, he wasn't with me anymore. Some of the girls from the locker room hugged me and congratulated me on my win. They said they were happy for me and asked me if I wanted to go out and celebrate with them. I looked at them, with their fake plastic smiles offering me their fake friendships and congrats. I declined all of their offers and they promised me they would talk to me later. I walked through the halls, getting congrats as I walked. I heard something down the hall. It was happy sounds. And then I recognized the sounds. It was laughter coming from a very thick Irish accent. As I got closer, I realized I was right. Leah and Fergal were hugging.  
She jumped up and down. "I'm so happy for you!"  
He smiled at her. "Thanks, Leah. I'm happy too."  
"You should go tell Lyla."  
His smile left his face. "I don't think so."  
"I know you two broke up but she would be so excited to know you are being moved up."  
"Thanks but I don't think it is a good idea. Listen, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later."  
He turned and was about to walk down the hall but then his eyes met mine. He looked down at the ground as he walked passed me. I went up to Leah.  
"He's moving up?"  
She nodded. "In one month. I don't know why you guys broke up but I can see that you two are both so sad. I wish you guys would talk out whatever happened."  
"Don't worry about it. We need to go and have a farewell party for you. Tonight is your last night in NXT, we need to celebrate."  
"Lyla..."  
"Come on. Drinks on me."  
She looked like she wanted to say more but she dropped it. I told her that I needed to go and get dressed before we left. She said ok and I went to get dressed. After I got ready, I left the locker room and rushed to meet up with Leah. But as I left the locker room, I ran into someone. All of their stuff spilled all on the floor.   
"I'm so sorry."  
Déjà vu hit me and I was expecting to look up and see Fergal in front of me but when I looked, it wasn't him. In front of me was Charles Betts (Chad Gable). He had just arrived on the scene and people loved him. He was very talented.  
"It's no problem. Any excuse to run into a beautiful woman is alright with me."  
I laughed and helped him pick up his things. Once I helped him with his stuff, I told him sorry once again before turning to leave.  
"Wait, you dropped something too."  
I turned to see what he was talking about. He held out a sheet of paper.  
"Oh, I don't think that is mine."  
"I think it might be."  
I took the paper and opened it up. Numbers were scrawled on the paper. I showed it to him.  
"What is this?"  
He smirked. "My phone number."  
He walked off after that. I shook my head and then went to meet up with Leah. 

I drove Leah to the airport the next morning and I couldn't help but cry as she hugged me goodbye.  
"Don't worry. Pam and I will talk to you so much you will get sick of us."  
"I doubt it. I am going to miss you guys so much."  
"You'll be fine. Just don't get too caught up in being champion."  
I laughed. "Don't you get to caught up in being in the big times."  
She hugged me tighter and then let go. "Alright, I got to go. Careful in the lion's den. And by lion's den, I mean the girl's locker room."  
I nodded and watched as she got on the plane. I walked out of the airport after that. Time to start a new chapter and time to start aiming towards being on the Main Roster.


	23. So, We Meet Again

This [picture](http://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/15/11/27/dfd662ef87-book.jpg) is of Lyla but she has dyed her hair and changed a little bit over the past year.

Lyla's Outfit: [Here](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=188500640)

~ One year later ~

I got a call from Corporate to come in to discuss a new thing they were doing with my character. During Fergal's last month, Fergal and I avoided each other at all costs. But when we did see each other, it put a hole in my chest. After he left, I was happy that there would be no more awkward hallway passing by each other situations. But I was also sad to see him leave. I dated Charles for a little while but it it didn't work out and I moved on to focusing on work. I had to drop the championship a couple of months after winning it and after that happened, all my 'friends' dropped me. But I was ok with that. My career was skyrocketing. My character was going perfectly and though I was a heel, people loved me. It was amazing. It was lonely at the top but I was ok with it. I didn't need any fake friends anyways.  
"Mr. Levesque will see you now."  
I walked in to see Stephanie and Paul siting at a table.  
"Miss Clement. Please sit." Paul told me.  
I sat down at the big table ready to see what exactly they wanted from me.  
"So, you are probably wondering what exactly you are here for."  
"Yes, sir."  
"Well, we are implementing a new program in the WWE. It is hard sometimes to transition from NXT to the Main Roster so we want to see if maybe we can help people with that. We are thinking about a mentor program. We will give a WWE wrestler that has been through the transition a NXT wrestler. This NXT wrestler will learn everything there is to know about the main stage and have someone to talk to if things get rough. We want to make things easier and give them a friend that they can lean on. How does that sound?"  
"That sounds amazing, sir."  
Stephanie smiled. "Good, because we would like you to the the first one to try it out."  
"Wait, what? Does this mean...?"  
"Yeah, Lyla. We want to move you to Main Roster."  
I tried not to scream and smiled at the both of them. I shook their hands and they gave me the papers to sign.  
"So, who is my mentor?"  
"He should be here any moment."  
I heard the door open and the secretary speak.  
"Go right on in, Mr. Devitt."  
Devitt? No. No, no, no. Please let him be here for something else. But sure enough, Fergal walked in and looked at Steph and Paul and then at me. His eyes went wide but he regained his composure before taking a seat.  
Paul explained everything to Fergal and I couldn't help but just look at him. It had been a year since the last time I had seen him and he looked just as amazing as before. His smile, though not genuine, still looked the same.  
"I would love to mentor Lyla. It would be a great opportunity."  
"Great. We are so happy you two have agreed to this. You guys can start training tomorrow."  
We both nodded and walked to the parking lot. I turned to him.  
"Look, we can just say we are training. I don't want to work with you, you don't want to work with me. We'll just tell them that we worked together and we can move on with our lives. Sound good to you?"  
"No, it doesn't. I'm not messing this up. Show up tomorrow for training."  
He walked to his car and drove off. Fabulous.


	24. Mentoring Discussions (Fergal's POV)

I sat down on my bed. I couldn't believe that she was here. I thought when I would see her again, it wouldn't bother me but when I looked at her, all the feelings I had for her came rushing back. I tried to hate her. Hating her would be easier. Hating her would have made my life simpler. She was able to drop me easily but as hard as I tried, I couldn't do it. Part of me wanted so bad to forget her but the other half kept telling me she lied the night she broke up with me. Seeing her again... man. I stopped watching NXT after I left. I couldn't watch it. Watching her on the screen was too hard. I didn't know she had changed so much. She looked even more beautiful than before. Ugh, why did it have to be her?  
"Hey."  
I looked up to see Rami walking into the room. We shared rooms when we were on the road. That was the best part about moving up. Getting to hang out with Rami again.  
"Hi."  
"You don't look so good. How was your meeting?"  
"I'm going to be a mentor to an NXT star."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, WWE thinks it would be good for NXT wrestlers to get a mentor when they get moved up so that the mentor can help them out in the transition process."  
"Cool. That's a great opportunity."  
"Yeah, if only I had a different mentee."  
"Oh? They aren't very pleasant?"  
"No."  
"Who is it?"  
I sighed. "Lyla."  
"Oh..."  
"Yeah."  
"And you're going to do it?"  
"Of course. It is a great opportunity to show that I can work with people I don't like but still be professional and responsible. I have to do it."  
"Does she know?"  
"Yeah, she was at the meeting."  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
"It's fine."  
"How did she react?"  
"She wasn't happy about it."  
"It will be ok, man. I have a feeling that all of this will work out for the best. How long is the mentor program?"  
"About one month."  
"Just think, after one month, you won't have to talk to her ever again."  
"Yeah..."  
"Are you going to tell you know who about it?"  
"I kind of have to don't I?"  
"Yeah, I would."  
I lay back on the bed. I didn't even want to think about having that conversation.  
"She isn't going to like it." Rami said as he chuckled.  
"I know."  
"Look, maybe you can just call her and say 'hey, you know that girl you hate? My ex? I have to spend an entire month with her'. Then just hang up the phone."  
"She is going to hate me."  
"Then get a new girlfriend. You need to just calmly tell her that she can walk out the door if she isn't ok with you having a business relationship with Lyla. If she isn't cool with that then she won't be cool with any female friends you have."  
"I don't know. Lyla is different."  
"I know she is. Listen, let's just forget about girls and just go get something to eat. Ok?"  
"Yeah, ok."  
We left to go eat but I thought about what he said. And the weirdest thing was, not talking to Lyla ever again scared me. I shook the thought away and tried forgetting about Lyla Clement.


	25. Gym (Lyla's POV)

Lyla's Outfit: [Here](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=188500931)

I went into the gym the next day. It was weird to be stepping into a gym that wasn't the Performance Center. I could see a ring in the back and started to walk towards it.  
"Lyla?!"  
I turned to see Leah and Pam looking at me with wide eyes.  
"Guys!"  
They ran to me and I hugged them both. It was so good to see them again. And I knew what I had been missing for the last year. Friends. Actual and true friends.  
"Are you moved up?" Leah asked.  
I nodded and the girls squealed with enthusiasm. I never knew how bad I missed them until now.  
"Lyla."  
I looked over their shoulders to see Rami walking in. He didn't smile at me. He didn't even look happy to see me. He gave me a simple nod before walking off.  
"What's up with him?"  
Leah and Pam looked away. They knew something.  
"Guys? What is up with Rami?"  
Leah hesitated but started to tell me. "Well, after what happened with you and Fergal, he decided to pick a side. He didn't agree with what you did to Fergal. Using him and all of that stuff."  
"But you two are ok with that? Isn't that a little messed up?"  
Pam rolled her eyes. "We know you're lying, Lyla. We're your best friends. We know you better than you think. So, why did you really break up with Fergal?"  
I sighed and sat them down. I decided to tell them the truth. Ever since day one, I trusted them with all of my secrets and I felt I could tell them everything. They listened the whole time. When I was finished, they just shook their heads.  
Pam started speaking first. "That's stupid. You gave up the one person that made you happy so you could protect him? That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard."  
"I agree. You need to tell both of them the truth." Leah inserted.  
"I can't do that."  
"Why? Pam and I think you should. At least tell Rami the truth. He was as devastated as Fergal when he heard the news. He hasn't been the same since."  
"Not to mention Fergal too. He used to light up every time he was around you but after you broke up, he changed. You need to say something to one of them if not both." Pam inserted.  
"I can't do that. I can't have him be put through that again. Everyone that talked about us, stared at us, beat us up. It ruined things for him and for me. Mostly for him. I can't put him through that again. I'm not saying anything and you guys shouldn't either."  
Pam sighed. "Can you at least talk to Rami? Please."  
"I'll think about it. I'll talk to you guys later, ok? I have to go train with Fergal."  
They nodded and I left to go to the ring. I started to warm up but heard someone get on the apron. I looked to see Fergal.  
"You ready?"  
I nodded and started to practice with Fergal. Old feelings started to fill me as I trained with him. I hated it. I didn't want anything to come back. It would make it harder to keep up the act. I thought when I saw Fergal, it would be easy to lie about my true feelings towards him. I hadn't seen him in a long time. I thought distance would make things easier. But seeing him after so long, made it harder to lie. I just wanted to admit the truth but I knew I couldn't. Taking one look around the room and the stares and the people who started to whisper to another, I knew I made the right decision. He and I couldn't be. I couldn't do that to his career. I shook the thoughts out of my head and continued to practice.

After we were done with practice, we didn't say anything to each other. Fergal handed me some water and was about to get out of the ring.  
"Baby!"  
I saw a girl, though I couldn't tell exactly who it was, run up to Fergal as he was standing on the apron. Fergal got down to greet her. She kissed him and he kissed her back. I had to look away.  
"Why have you been ignoring my texts? I have been texting you to see how your meeting went."  
"It went fine. I am actually getting an opportunity to mentor an NXT star."  
"Really? Who?"  
Fergal pointed to me and moved out of her way so she could see. And that was when I recognized exactly who it was. Fergal was dating Gionna. The girl who had tortured me for months. The girl who started the rumors about me. The girl that I hated and that hated me.  
"Lyla." She said with the most forced smile I had ever seen.   
"Gionna."  
She turned back to Fergal. "How long do you have to mentor her?"  
"One month."  
She looked disgusted with the thought. She got into the ring and got close to me. But times were different. She didn't scare me anymore. And she could tell. She took a few steps back.  
"If you try anything, I will destroy you."  
I laughed. "Trust me. I have no feelings towards him. And even if I did," I got close to her. "I would like to see you try to 'destroy me'. This isn't NXT anymore, sweetie. Mess with me and you'll regret the day you met me."  
I pushed her out of my way. I got out of the ring and turned to Fergal.  
"See you tomorrow."  
I walked off and tried to hold it together. Fergal was dating Gionna? I wanted to cry.


	26. Confessions

~ Two Weeks Later ~

Everything was going really well with my training. Though I could feel the coldness from Fergal every time we were together, it was alright. It kept me focused on training and not on Fergal. Rami still hadn't talked to me and that hurt me more than Fergal hating me. Leah and Pam kept telling me that I should talk to him but I just wasn't sure. If I lied and gave him some poor excuse, it may not work. If I told him the truth, he might tell Fergal. I was scared either way to talk to Rami. I wasn't sure what was going to happen and I didn't like what was unknown. I arrived at the gym to train but got a text from Fergal saying he couldn't make it so I was left to train on my own. I started warming up and as I was warming up, I saw Rami walk in. He didn't say anything to me and started to work out. I stopped warming up and took a deep breath. Rami was working out on one of the machines. This is it. I walked over to him and stood in front of him. He didn't say anything, he just ignored me. Looks like I was going to have to push this conversation.   
"Can we talk?"  
"I have nothing to say to you."  
"Fine, I will talk and you listen. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."  
"I'm not the one you should be apologizing too."  
"I know. I know what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have done that. But there is nothing I can do now to change that. I just feel awful that I hurt you."  
He stopped working out and stood in front of me. He looked angry.  
"And you don't care that you hurt him? You said that you used him, you told him you never cared about him. You don't even realize how many times I had to help him through the hurt that you caused. I don't know why you decided to break up with him, I don't really care. I know it isn't because of what you said to him. I think he sometimes realizes it too. But either way, you scarred my best friend. You changed him into a completely different person, for the worse. I want my best friend back but that won't happen unless you make amends with him. And as far as I'm concerned, until that happens, I have nothing else to say to you."  
He walked away from me. So much for that. Afterwards, I went and got my stuff. I couldn't handle it anymore. Tears fell down my face as I ran out of the gym. I ran into someone and looked up to see Matt standing in front of me.  
"Lyla? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. Don't worry about it."  
I tried to run off but Matt got a grip on me.  
"I think I know what this is about. Come on. Let's go somewhere and talk."  
And so I followed Matt to a nearby table. Maybe my brother could heal the hole in my chest.

I sat across from Matt and he looked at me with sad eyes. I wiped away my tears and Matt started to speak.  
"I never told you why I didn't like Fergal."  
"No, you didn't." I didn't know where he was going with this but continued to listen anyway.  
"When I first started in NXT, there was a girl. A girl I fell in love with the moment I saw her. Her name was Clarissa. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She worked backstage and every time I saw her, it made me glad that I was alive. We started dating but decided to keep things quiet. We didn't want people whispering about us and talking behind our backs. We didn't think it needed to be anyone's business but ours. We dated for a long time. I even thought that I might marry her. Then Fergal joined NXT. He was a rising star, he was good looking, the girls loved him. Including Clarissa. One night, she didn't come home. I worried something may have happened to her. And then the next morning, when she finally came back, I realized what had happened. She was wearing his jacket. The same one you have had put on your shoulders many times. Clarissa broke up with me and started dating Fergal. But then Fergal broke up with her about a month after. I held a grudge against him for a very long time. I thought he was going to do the same to you. I was worried about you getting hurt. But as I looked at him when he was around you, I knew it was different. I don't know why Fergal broke up with Clarissa but I knew he wouldn't do what he did to her to you. He loved you. He still loves you. You can see it in his eyes."  
"What's your point?"  
"My point is that I held a grudge against him for a long time. He is a nice guy who loves my sister more than anything in this world. I can tell you love him too. I can also see how much being apart is hurting you both. I let my fear of what people would say get in the way of my relationship with the love of my life. Would she have still cheated on me? I don't know but now I'll never know. I don't want you to live with regrets. I regret not just letting people know I was in love. I regret letting everyone else's opinions of me navigate my life and my relationships. I don't want you making the same mistake. Go and talk to him."  
"Sounds like you need to talk to him too, Matt."  
He agreed and left after that. I knew that he was right but I still wasn't sure.


	27. Making Amends (Fergal's POV)

I was in the gym waiting for Lyla to show up. She was late, again. I kept telling her that the WWE isn't going to wait for her and neither am I but once again, she wasn't here when I told her to be.  
"Fergal?"  
I looked to see Matt standing next to the ring. What did he want?  
"Yeah, what's up?"  
"Can we talk?"  
"Sure?"  
I got out of the ring and we went to one of the rooms in the gym. I sat down across from him and looked at him. He looked like he was about to get serious.  
"When Clarissa started dating you, I was devastated. I loved her. I loved her more than anything. I was planning to marry her. I had the ring and everything. And then she came home with your jacket on her."  
"Why are you bringing this up now?"  
He sighed. "Because I hated you. I've hated you since the day she told me she cheated on me with you... But ever since you started dating my little sister and I saw how much you loved her and how much she loved you, it made me forgive you. You deserved to be forgiven. Her cheating on me, me not telling the world that she was my girlfriend, that wasn't your fault. But it was easier to blame you than myself. It was easier to hate you than be mad at her. And I'm sorry."  
"Thank you. That actually means a lot to me. I never meant for you to hate me. I didn't know you and her were together. She never even mentioned you. If I had known..."  
"I understand. And it's ok. I'm just sorry."  
"If it makes you feel any better, she cheated on me too."  
"What? When?"  
"After we started dating actually. That's why we broke up."  
"I'm so sorry."  
"It's alright. Not your fault."  
"Wow, why didn't we talk like this before?"  
"Because you hated me."  
"Right. I'm again sorry, man."  
"It's alright. I forgive you."  
Matt smiled. "I'll let you get back to your workout."  
He was about to leave when he turned back to me. "I'm sorry about you and Lyla."  
"It's alright. She obviously didn't feel the same way so, I'm glad we ended it before we got too serious."  
Matt laughed. "If you think that girl doesn't love you, then you obviously are very oblivious to the situation."  
I just shook my head. Matt left the room after that. I was happy that Matt and I might move passed what happened with Clarissa. I was hoping we could be friends. But him saying that Lyla loved me... he obviously didn't know his sister as well as he thought he did.

I met up with Gionna after my workout. Lyla didn't show. I tried texting her several times but she never answered. Why had she ditched our training session? Maybe I needed to just tell Paul I couldn't work with her.  
"So, how was you training with that vile girl?"  
"She isn't really vile. And she didn't show."  
"Figures. She was never one to be actually committed to this business. She was only here for the fame, fortune and men she could have fall into her trap. I'm glad you got out of there before it was too late. Well, I'm off. I have to meet with some friends."  
She kissed me and got in her car.  
"Yeah, I'm glad I got out of there too."  
I think. I looked to see Lyla sneaking in to the gym. Now she shows? She is an hour late! I walked towards the gym and went inside. I saw her go towards the ring and she looked around, not spotting me. She shrugged her shoulders I got in the ring. She started to practice and I watched her for a couple of minutes. She was still amazing in that ring. I remember the day I first saw her practice. Rami didn't go with me that day. I walked in and saw Lyla in the ring. We had an awkward moment at my house when she found an iPhone I had bought to replace the one I had broken. I had never even taken the thing back after that. Then I yelled at her out of anger for losing the title I had worked hard for. I had felt so bad about that. She was hitting a manikin in the ring, violently. I couldn't even imagine what those hits had felt like. They were hard shots. And as I looked at her, I knew she belonged in that ring. That ring was meant for her. That was the moment that I knew that I needed that girl in my life. That was the moment when I realized that this girl could change my life. But those days were over now. All I saw now was a girl that tore me to pieces. She suddenly stopped practicing. She sat down in the ring and but her head in her hands and started to cry. Why was she crying? What happened? Part of desperately wanted to go over and comfort her, find out what was wrong. But the part that was still hurting controlled my actions and I walked out the door, leaving her crying in the gym behind me.


	28. Back to the Basics (Lyla's POV)

~ 1 week later ~ 

I walked into the gym later than I was supposed to. Maybe Fergal wasn't here yet.  
"Look who has finally arrived." I turned around to see Fergal looking angry.  
"Hey. Sorry. I had some things to take care of."  
"I don't want excuses. Just get in the ring. We are training differently today."  
I got in the ring. I started stretching when I was pushed to the ground. I looked see Fergal standing in front of me.  
"Hey, what was..."  
I got up and he pushed me back down again. I kept getting back up and he kept knocking me down. I finally just stayed down.  
"You aren't going to get up and fight?"  
"No, you just keep pushing me back down."  
"Good. You know when to stay down."  
"What is this about?"  
"When you're in the ring, you get up when you should just stay down."  
"If I stay down, I'll lose the match."  
"Staying down doesn't always mean you'll lose. Here, try me."  
I stood and he didn't push me down. I knocked him over.  
"Now, try to pin me."  
I went to pin and he reversed it and put me in a submission. He let me go and stood.   
"Knock me down again but this time, I want you to taunt after you do."  
I knocked him over and then taunted a bit. Fergal pulled my leg and I fell to the ground, face first. I covered my face as I fell to the mat. He flipped me over pinned down my shoulders.  
"See, staying down doesn't always mean you'll lose. You just use that to your advantage. Now, try to take advantage of the situation. You don't want to be pinned. Make sure you get the win. How are you going to get out of the situation?"  
I hit my knee against his stomach, causing him to lose his grip momentarily. I stood up and he did to. I faced off against him. He went to attack and I kicked him in the leg. He started to fall but he brought me down with him. I landed on top of him. I heard him make a sound of pain. When I fell, I hit my nose against the mat. It hurt a little bit but I don't think it was bleeding. I looked at him and he looked at me. Our faces were inches apart. All I could hear was our breath in the silence.   
"Lyla, your nose."  
I felt my nose. And sure enough, it was bleeding. I got up and went to the medical room. For once, I was thankful my nose was bleeding. If I had stayed for even one more second, I would have kissed him. I couldn't fall in love with him again. Fergal came in and came over to me.  
"Here let me help."  
"I got it."  
"I want to see if it's broken."  
"I said I've got it."  
"Please, let me see if..."  
"Would leave me alone?! I said I've got it!" I said as I lashed out at him.  
He backed off. "Alright, fine. We're done for today. See you tomorrow. Don't be late."  
He walked out angry. I felt bad but if he hadn't gotten away from me, I don't know what would have happened. I fixed my nose and started to walk out when I heard Fergal and Gionna out in the gym. I looked out the door and saw them kiss before leaving the gym. I sat down and tried my hardest not to cry. I don't know how long I sat there for, trying to regain my composure.  
"Lyla?"  
I looked to see Rami in the doorway. And that was when I let everything out. I cried harder than ever before and without question, Rami came over and sat down next to me. It was awkward at first but soon, he wrapped an arm around me. He didn't say anything as I cried into his shoulder. The hole in my chest had gotten bigger and soon, it would be too big and I knew by then, I wouldn't be able to breathe.


	29. Survivor Series Part 1

~ One Week Later ~

It was my last day in training with Fergal. I would be making my debut at Survivor Series and I would be tag teaming with Fergal. This was the last part of my training. After that, I could wrestle on my own. And then Fergal and I would never have to talk to each other again. After I blew up at him at the gym, we kept a strictly professional relationship. Rami had comforted me when I was crying and we were on speaking terms again. I told him everything as long as he promised not to tell Fergal. He kept trying to get me to talk about it to Fergal but I refused. I couldn't do that. Fergal was to have a match on RAW after Survivor Series for the title and Rami told me that he would be winning it. How could I ruin that for him? The answer was, I couldn't. I wouldn't ruin that opportunity for him. I got dressed in my attire [(Outfit)](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=188685899) and stood to wait for the last match to be over.  
"Hey, beautiful."  
I looked to see Rami coming my way.  
"Hi."  
I hugged him once he got to me.  
"You excited about your debut?"  
"Nervous is more like it."  
"You'll do fine. It will be a great match."  
"I don't know. What if something bad happens?"  
"It will be fine. If something happens, you'll be able to deal with it."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise."  
"Where is Fergal?"  
"Still getting his paint put on."  
"Is he happy that this is his last day with me?"  
"I didn't ask."  
"Oh."  
"You need to talk to him."  
"I already told you, I'm not talking to him."  
"Pam, Leah, Matt and I think you should. If you don't and then one day won't get a chance to when you want to, you'll start regretting it. You think you are doing what is best for him but you need to let him make that decision."  
"He is about to be WWE World Heavyweight Champion. There is no way I'm going to ruin that for him."  
"How do you know that you will ruin anything?"  
"Because I could see it, Rami. What people were saying was doing to him. He said it didn't matter but every time I looked in his eyes, I could tell it was eating away at him inside. How the rumors were spreading, how people were talking about his 'trashy girlfriend' online. It was ruining his reputation. And it ate away at me. Seeing him so sad. I had never seen him so happy when he debuted on RAW. It was the happiest I had ever seen him. And that's when I knew I had made the right decision."  
"You're wrong. The happiest he had ever been is when he came to tell me you said yes to dating him. That's when he was happiest. And yeah, the rumors might have gotten to him but do you know what he could only talk about? You. How much he cared about you. The rumors sucked but he didn't care. He heard them and he was sad. But not because it was 'ruining his career' but because it was hurting you. You think you're protecting him but you're not. You're hurting him."  
I tried to keep my tears in. "What does it matter now? He has a new girlfriend."  
Rami laughed. "You think he actually loves her? I can see that he doesn't love her nearly as much as he loved you. Don't make that an excuse not to tell him the truth. He deserves the truth."  
Several tears spilled over. Fergal showed up a couple of minutes later.  
"Are you crying?" Fergal asked me.  
I shook my head and wiped them away quickly. After that, I could feel him looking over at me every couple of seconds as we waited. The other wrestlers came back to the back from the previous match. It was time. Sasha Banks and Seth Rollins wished Fergal and I good luck before walking through the curtain. Fergal walked through next. I watched on the monitor for when I was to go through. He stopped on the end of the ramp and my music hit. The crowd roared as I walked to where Fergal stood. We got into the ring and 'NXT' chants rang in the crowd. I started off the match. Let's go.


	30. Survivor Series Part 2 (Fergal's POV)

Lyla was getting everything beat out of her. It hurt me to see her getting the shots she was receiving. Finally, she reached me and tagged me in. Sasha tagged in Seth and we went to work on each other. I had gone against Seth before but tonight he was on fire. His hits were extremely hard and he was landing every move perfectly. I was happy for that. We were able to put on a perfect match so far. I got the upper hand and fired back. Seth was getting hit pretty hard and he rolled out of the ring. The crowd booed as he taunted. I could hear Sasha laugh and Lyla yelling at her. I ran to the other side of the ring, hit the ropes and ran to the side of the ring Seth was on. I flipped over the top rope and landed on him. I picked him up, threw him back in the ring and was back on him. He kicked me in the face and tagged in Sasha. I went and tagged in Lyla. Lyla and Sasha continued to be amazing, hitting each other and doing dangerous moves. At one point, Sasha was outside of the ring and Lyla preformed my flip over the top rope. I was impressed. Lyla put Sasha back in the ring. Sasha was groggy and was stumbling around. Lyla got on the top turnbuckle. Lyla went to jump on Sasha put as she did, Sasha elbowed her right in the face while Lyla was in midair. I saw the hit really hurt Lyla. Lyla lifted up her face and she was bleeding. I was really concerned and I could see for a split second Sasha was concerned too. She then taunted and laughed to mask her worry for Lyla. The ref checked on Lyla, asking if she wanted to quit the match. She shook her head and went after Sasha with some more hard hits. Lyla landed a hard kick to Sasha and scrambled to tag me in. She tagged me and I got in the ring. Sasha tagged in Seth and we went at each other. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Lyla was getting treated by one of the doctors. Good, I didn't have to worry about her and could focus on the match. Seth and I were putting on a very good match. This was one of the greatest matches of my career. The crowd thought so too as they chanted throughout the match. I got Seth down on the mat and went for a Coup de Grâce. Seth moved out of the way and I landed on my feet. Seth was ready for me and kicked me in the face. I went down. Seth picked me up, ready to give me a Pedigree. I got out of it and pushed him off of me. He ran back into the ropes and went at me. I picked him up and slammed him down onto the mat. He was in the position for a Coup de Grâce once again. I got onto the top turnbuckle, ready to jump but Seth got up once again. He got on the top rope and threw me backwards. I landed on my head really hard. My vision was going blurry. I tried to get up but fell back down when I did. Lyla and I were supposed to win this match. I had to get up. I stumbled, my vision starting to go black. Seth could sense it that I was too injured to fight. But I needed to do this. I could do this. I hit Seth. Not as hard as I should have but Seth could sense I was out of it. He sold the hit well. I stumbled as I got up on the top turnbuckle. As I was about to go for the Coup de Grâce one last time to win the match, I stumbled. I fell towards the ground below me. I hit the ground hard and my vision started to fade. I got counted out which wasn't how the match was supposed to go. I was going to get crap for this. But at the moment, I couldn't care less. I saw a doctor coming by to check on me but I couldn't hear him that well. I was fading out. But the last voice I remembered as I started to fade away was Lyla's. I heard her yelling my name and I vaguely saw her crying over me as my vision faded to darkness.


	31. Is He Going to be Ok? (Lyla's POV)

I had been sitting in the waiting room at the hospital, impatiently waiting for answers about Fergal's condition. I had hurt my nose pretty bad but I was going to be fine with a little bit of rest. As I was getting fixed up by the doctors at ringside, I wasn't that focused on what was going on in the ring. But once I heard the crowd make a concerned gasp, I looked to see Fergal stumbling around in the ring. I knew something was wrong. I tried to get up so I could help him but I wasn't fast enough because by then, Fergal was on the top rope, ready to jump. And then he fell all the way off and onto the ground. I ran straight to him. Everything was flashing before my eyes. As they wheeled him away, Rami's words came back to me. 'If you don't and then one day won't get a chance to when you want to, you'll start regretting it.' And he had been right. I was regretting it completely. If something happened to Fergal, I would never forgive myself for not just telling him the truth. Ugh, I was such an idiot! I stood and kicked a chair in anger.  
"What did that chair ever do to you?"  
I looked to see Rami entering the waiting room. He had a match after ours and though it killed him not to come to the hospital after what happened, he had a job to do. I started crying and he pulled me into his arms.  
"He's going to die or get injured and it will be all my fault."  
"Shh, it isn't your fault. He knew what he was doing when he got on that turnbuckle. Whatever happens to him, it won't be your fault."  
He held me in his arms for a while after that. Leah, Matt and Pam came in a little later and we waited for news. I fell asleep an hour later, having bad dreams throughout my sleep.

"Miss Clement?"  
I jolted awake when I heard my name. I saw Fergal's doctor in front of me. I shook Matt and Rami awake. I saw Leah and Pam wake up too.  
"Is he ok, doctor?"  
"I'm very sorry, Miss Clement. We did everything we could but we couldn't help him. His injuries were extensive. He hit the ground really hard. We got him into surgery but something went wrong and we weren't able to save him. We think it was an allergic reaction to the anesthesia. I'm so very sorry."  
I fell to the ground and cried. No one touched me as I cried.  
"We could have saved him but we didn't know he was allergic to the anesthesia. You said you weren't sure and you didn't know how to find out and said to go ahead with it. It's your fault, Miss Clement. You killed him."  
The doctor walked off as I cried.  
I heard Rami throw a chair.  
"This is all your fault! If you had known anything, he wouldn't have died!"  
Rami stormed off. I heard Leah and Pam get up from their chairs.  
"Way to go, Lyla." I heard Pam say.  
"Good job. Now one of the nicest men in the world is dead because of you." Leah added before going to check on Rami.  
I looked to Matt, hoping he could give me some comfort.  
"Did you do it on purpose? You were mad at yourself for not dating him so you killed him? If you can't have him, no one can kind of concept? Wouldn't surprise me with you. Great job, sis."  
Matt stood and walked off, leaving me alone in my grief and sorrow. I had killed Fergal. It was all my fault. All my fault. All my fault...  
"Miss Clement?"  
I was shaken by someone and looked to see the doctor in front of me.  
"Yes?"  
"Fergal just got out of surgery. He is going to be fine."  
It was all a dream. I breathed a sigh of relief.  
"He will have to take some time off but he should be just fine. He is very lucky. He should be waking up if you want to see him."  
"Thank you, doctor."  
The doctor left. I looked around and the others had left. There was a note saying they had gone to get something to eat. I decided not to wait for them and went to Fergal's room. I needed to talk to him. I went to his room and walked in. He was still asleep when I went inside the room. I sat down in a chair next to the bed. I took his hand in mine, trying and failing to not cry. I let the tears fall and looked at the ground, trying to hold it together.  
"Crying over me? What for?"  
I looked up to see Fergal smiling at me. I wiped away my tears. I immediately pulled my hand away.  
"You're awake. How are you feeling?"  
"I've been better. When did you get here?"  
"I've been here since they brought you to the hospital."  
"What? Why? You don't care about me."  
I took a deep breath. "See, that's what I actually need to talk about with you."  
"Ok, what do you need to say?"  
I was scared. What would he say about this? Would he hate me forever? Would he never talk to me again? But I needed to do this. "Ok, so, I lied."


	32. The Truth Comes Out

"What do you mean you lied?"  
"The night I broke up with you...I said some things. I told you that I never cared about you, that I just used you. But that isn't the truth. The truth is...that I didn't mean any of that."  
"Then why did you say that?"  
"Because of everything that everyone was saying. And it wasn't because I cared what they said but because I could tell that you did. And I know you said that you didn't but every time we would walk down the hall and see all of the people talking and whispering and staring, you looked so sad. Every time you would see a tweet or a comment, you would get so sad about it. People were talking bad about me and you and it was messing with your career. I know you wanted to move on with your career and I was holding you back. Your reputation was suffering because you were dating me. I know the reason you didn't get to move up as soon as you could have was because of the rumors. And it was dumb that I was the cause of you not getting opportunities but that is what happened. It was so hard to let you go but I knew it was for the best. You moved up because our relationship ended. You got an opportunity to be champion because our relationship was over. The rumors stopped messing with your career. That's when I knew I had made the right decision."  
"What if I never cared what the rumors were doing to my career? What if I loved you so much that I didn't care what people were saying about me?"  
"Which is why I made the decision for you. Because I knew you would choose me over your career."  
"That wasn't your decision to make!" He raised his voice, causing him to grab his head in pain.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Well, sorry isn't going to get back the year that I wasted wondering what was wrong with me that you couldn't love me. A simple 'I'm sorry' doesn't make up for the pain that you caused me."  
Tears started to fill my eyes. "I was just trying to protect you."  
"I didn't need you to. I knew the risks I was taking, I knew what people were saying. But I didn't care. Because you were the only person that ever made me happy in my entire life. You were and always will be the love of my life. Sure, I wasn't getting the opportunities as quick as I would have liked but I knew that I eventually would and I was hoping that you would be at my side when I did. But you weren't. And you hurt me so bad that my friends said I was completely different person. That's what you did to me. You tried to protect me but you destroyed me. What else have you lied about, huh?"  
I hesitated. If I told him about the day at the Performance Center, he may never forgive me. More of Rami's words came back to me. 'He deserves the truth.'  
"One day a long time ago when I got hit by one of the girls at the Performance Center and got a bruised eye and busted lip...I told you that I was practicing a move and it was an accident. That wasn't true. It wasn't an accident. Two girls were mad about me hanging out with you and that I was still here. So they beat me up."  
He looked so angry. "Which girls?"  
"It doesn't matter."  
"Which girls? Tell me."  
"Jessie and Gionna." I couldn't even look at him while I spoke.  
"Get out. I need some time. Please leave."  
He turned away from me. I got up and ran out the door. I passed by Matt, Rami, Leah and Pam on my way out. My tears finally falling as I ran. I knew telling him the truth was the right thing to do but it hurt all the same.


	33. A Weight Lifted Off My Shoulders (Fergal's POV)

I heard the door open and I heard footsteps walk into the room.  
Rami's familiar voice started talking. "Hey, man. What happened? We just saw Lyla run out of here crying."  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
"Guys, can you give us a minute?"  
I heard footsteps leave the room and I heard Rami sit down in a chair next to my bed.  
"What's up?"  
"Nothing."  
"Fergal, you can't lie to me. We're best friends."  
"Well, apparently no matter the relationship, you can lie to anyone you want."  
"...Lyla told you."  
I turned to him. "You knew?"  
"Only for a short time. I was trying to convince her to tell you."  
"And you convinced her? You thought that was the right decision? Why is it everyone is deciding my life for me? I was happy being oblivious."  
Rami laughed. "You were happy? You were happy not knowing? That's a flat out lie. You always wondered why she broke up with you. You started dating Gionna to get your mind off things but it didn't work."  
"I love Gionna."  
He laughed again. "Again, a lie. You've never loved that girl. It's always been Lyla."  
"She hurt me."  
"I know. She made a mistake. You've made plenty and so have I. Everyone makes mistakes. She was worried about you. She knew what being with her could do to your career. I happen to recall Paul telling you that until the rumors were cleared, you wouldn't be moving up. She knew about what he said. She told me she asked him about it and that was when she made the decision to break up with you."  
"Wow, something else she kept from me. Why am I not surprised?"  
"Fergal, I know it hurts that she lied to you but she was just trying to help. She made a decision to break it off so you could achieve your dreams. It was stupid but she had good intentions. I'm not going to tell you what to do but I know you love that girl. I know you have always loved her. You can lie and say that it isn't true but I saw how happy you were with her. I had never seen you so happy. Just, think things over."  
Rami got up to leave.  
"Why don't you date her? I know you like her."  
He smirked. "Because she doesn't love me. Her feelings belong to someone else."  
Rami left after that. I needed to think things through.

Gionna arrived some time. She had heard that I was in the hospital. She had lunch with some friends before coming over to see me.  
"Baby, I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner. My friends called me up and I couldn't say no. But I'm here for you now."  
A thought came to my mind. "When did you hear about my injury?"  
She seemed surprised by the question. "Well, I saw it happen. Everyone did."  
"Did you come by when I was in surgery?"  
She looked surprised and concerned. "You had surgery? Aw, my poor man."  
She kissed my cheek and held my hand. Gionna had known since last night that I was injured but waited until she was done hanging out with her friends to come by and check on me. But Lyla, she didn't do that. She stayed in the hospital throughout the night, waiting for me to get out of surgery.  
I took a deep breath. This was something I needed to do. Because as much as I hated to admit it, Rami had been right about something. I didn't love this girl. "We need to talk."  
"Ok. What is it?"  
You can do this, Fergal. "I think we should break up."  
She looked shocked. "What? Is that the meds talking?"  
"No, Gionna, it isn't. We need to end things."  
"Are you serious? Is this about that trash Lyla Clement?"  
"She isn't trash. She is a really nice person. You're not. It's over, Gionna."  
She looked really angry. She slapped me in the face and went to walk out. But before she left, she turned to me. "I was there for you, Fergal. Through everything. I was there when you were crying over her, I was there when you struggled with your career. I was always there for you. I didn't have to be. And since we're spilling truths, I was the one who started the rumors about Lyla. And it wasn't just because I had feelings for you, even though that was part of it. But because I could see her weighing you down. She was a damage to your life, Fergal. I remember what Clarissa did to you. You were so hurt by that. She ruined your life. And then you want to go and date the sister of the man you took Clarissa from? I knew in my gut that Clarissa and Lyla are not nice girls. Look ow many times they both have lied to you? I may have started the rumors but Lyla is the one who didn't tell you about them."  
"At least Lyla had a good reason to lie. You're just a jealous woman who I never cared for."  
Tears started brim her eyes and she ran out. It felt like a weight was lifted off of my shoulders. I smiled as I drifted off to sleep.


	34. Leaving

~ One Week Later ~

I was finally released from the hospital. The doctors told me I could go back to work in four to six months. It sucked to hear that but it gave me a chance to rest and do other things I had always wanted to do. Lyla didn't come back to the hospital and I was happy for that. I wasn't ready to talk to her yet. I wasn't even sure what I would say to her either. Rami met me at the entrance to the hospital to take me to the airport. I was to get on a plane to go back to Florida. I was going to pack up my stuff at my apartment and head out from Florida to Ireland. My mom wanted me back home while I was out and I was happy to be able to go home for the time being.  
"So, are you feeling better today?" Rami asked me while he was driving.  
"Yeah. I am just glad to get out of that hospital."  
"I'm sure."  
"I'm sorry about..."  
"It's alright. What happened doesn't matter. I understand why you were so angry."  
Silence filled the car until Rami broke it.  
"I heard about you and Gionna."  
"Yeah, I thought it was for the best. You were right, I never loved her. Not the way I loved...well, you know."  
"Yeah, I get it."  
Silence filled the car once more. I was curious about Lyla but I didn't want to be obvious. I wasn't sure how to handle our situation but deep down, I still cared a lot about her.  
"So, how are things over at WWE?"  
"Good. I'm getting a shot at the championship."  
"Oh..."  
"Yeah, I'm sorry, man."  
"It's fine. It's not like I will be getting it anytime soon."  
"How long are you going to out?"  
"The doctor said four to six months."  
"Man, that sucks."  
"Yeah. It's alright. I'm happy for you."  
"Thanks."  
"Anything else going on?"  
He smiled. "Are you curious about Lyla?"  
"No. I was just asking about anything big going on."  
His smile vanished. "...I don't know if I should tell you."  
"What is it?"  
"She told me I shouldn't tell you. Not yet anyways."  
"Is this about Lyla? Why did she tell you not to tell me?"  
He sighed. "Lyla left."  
I stopped breathing for a couple seconds. "What do you mean she left?"  
"She quit. After you got injured, she blamed herself and said she just wasn't cut out for this."  
"She quit WWE? No, that's not true."  
"She signed the papers yesterday. She went back to Florida to gather her things to move back to Canada with her parents. She didn't think you would care but told me not to tell you anyways. Unless I felt it was the right time. I think now is probably the right time. She said that when you found out, not to come after her. She doesn't want to see you. Don't come to Canada, don't come and find her. That it would be better to just be apart. That she knows you're angry and it would be best for the both of you to never see each other again."  
My heart skipped a couple of beats. "Is she still in Florida?"  
"I don't know. Maybe."  
"Speed up, Rami."  
"Fergal, I have to go the speed limit."  
"Rami, speed up the car."  
And he did. As soon as we got to the airport, I got out of the car, grabbed my things and ran to my plane to board. I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to Rami. I was antsy the whole flight there. She couldn't leave. I had to get there and soon. She may have told me not to follow her or try to find her but maybe I could convince her that I wanted to be with her. Maybe I could convince her not to leave. 

When I finally arrived in Florida, I grabbed my stuff and hailed a cab to Lyla's house. Please don't be gone. I told the cab to wait for me in case she had left already. I went up to the door and knocked. The house looked abandoned.  
"Fergal?"  
I turned to see Leah.  
"Leah, where is Lyla?"  
"I'm not sure. She said she had to get away from the house for awhile."  
"So, she is still in Florida?"  
"Maybe. But I don't really know. I am finishing up packing her house. She had a suitcase with her. She may have gone to the airport to go to Canada but she didn't really specify where she was going."  
"She didn't say anything else? Anything that might let on where she was going?"  
"She did say something about calming down."  
"Calming down?"  
"Yeah. Maybe she meant the Performance Center?"  
Wrestling did calm her down.  
"Thanks."  
I got back in my cab and headed to the Center.


	35. Finding Lyla

I got to the Performance Center, grabbed my things and paid the cab driver. She had to be here, I thought, and went into the Center. The air was just like I remembered. Nostalgia of the days spent here came back to me. I looked around and saw the ring where I first saw Lyla. It brought back everything from before and all of hit me square in chest, leaving me breathless for a couple of seconds. The feeling of loving her and the pain of losing her coming back to me made finding her even more important.  
"Lyla!"  
I walked around the Center. There was no noise in the Center, no one training, no one replying to my call.  
"Fergal?"  
I whipped around to see Pamela.  
"Pam? Where is Lyla?"  
"Lyla? I thought she was at her house?"  
"No, Leah said she might be here. She said that Lyla told her that she needed to calm down. Leah suggested here."  
"Oh, weird. Lyla told me she was going to where she needed to be."  
"So, she was here?"  
"Yeah, a while ago. I thought she meant she was going back home."  
Where she needed to be? And then it clicked.  
"Do you think she meant Full Sail? Where she needed to be. Maybe she went to say goodbye? Today is the day some wrestlers go to practice for the show."  
"Maybe. I would go soon if I were you. She looked ready to get out of here."  
"Can you drive me? I got a cab here."  
"Yeah, let's go."  
I left my stuff at the Center and got into Pam's car before we drove to the arena. When we got there, I got out and thanked Pam quickly before running into the arena. I got verified to go in and I went backstage. Old feelings of what this place meant to me started to come back as I ran around the halls. I ran through each hallway, yelling her name. No replies. Maybe she was inside the arena. I ran to the Gorilla and went through the curtains. People were practicing in the ring and on the ramp.  
"Fergal? Hey."  
I saw Matt at the bottom of the ramp. I went up to him and caught my breath.  
"Where is your sister?"  
"Lyla? I'm not sure. I saw her when I dropped her off at the house but after that, I don't know."  
"Ugh, I've been searching everywhere for her."  
"Well, she hasn't been here." Matt checked his watch. "I hope you find her soon. Her flight leaves in about an hour."  
"Ok, thanks."  
I left the arena and went outside. Where are you? She went somewhere that was calming and where she needed to be? Where was that?! I went to the pizza place down the street and asked if they had seen her but they said they hadn't. Where had she gone? My house, maybe? I hailed a cab and went to my house. She wasn't there either. Where was she?! I checked my phone. Forty five minutes. I had forty five minutes to find out where she had gone before she left to Canada. Where was it that she would have gone? And then everything clicked together. I got back in the cab. I hoped I was right.

I arrived at the Charles Hosmer Morse Museum and paid my cab driver. If I was wrong, I would have to get another cab and hoped I made it to the airport in time. I walked inside the museum.  
"Fergal. How are you?" Marcus said as he greeted me.  
"Is Lyla here?"  
"Lyla? Ah, yes. Lyla. She might be. I know she came by but...Fergal?"  
I went straight to my favorite room, the Reception Hall. Please be here. I finally got to the hall leading to the room. I saw someone standing in front of the light. It was a girl in a blue dress and she had blonde hair. Maybe she would know where Lyla was. I started walking towards the room and as I got closer, I looked at her closely. I looked at the way she stood, the way her body was shaped, and the way her hair fell on her back. I knew who it was.  
"Lyla?"  
She turned around. Please let me be right.


	36. Finally (Lyla's POV)

Lyla's Outfit: [Here](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=188937918)

"Lyla?"  
My heart beat in my chest. I felt a smile spread across my face. It was about time he found me. I turned around to see him standing in the hall leading to the room. I saw him take a breath of relief.  
"Fergal? What are you..."  
He ran to me and hugged me tight. I never felt him hug me as tight as he was right now. He pulled away and grabbed my face in his hands. He looked at me and I could see how sad and relieved he was.  
"Do you know how long I have been looking for you?"  
"Yeah. Who do you think set it up?"  
He backed away, confused. "You set this up? You did this to me? Do you know how worried I was?"  
"Yeah, Rami said you made him go over the speed limit. Leah said you were freaking out. Pam and Matt said you were losing it."  
"They were in on it?"  
I nodded.  
"Why? Why did you do this?"  
I smiled. "Because I wanted to know if you still loved me. I thought about just asking you but everyone kept telling me you were still mad and would never admit anything when you were mad. You're too stubborn to admit the truth when you're angry. So, we set this up so that you thought I was leaving. If you actually got worried that you wouldn't be seeing me, then maybe you still cared. I don't know. It sounds stupid now. I'm sorry."  
I started to walk away but Fergal grabbed my hand. He pulled me to him and wrapped me in his arms again.  
"You ever do this to me again, I am never going to talk to you."  
I laughed. "You were that worried?"  
I felt his arms hug me closer. He pulled away and leaned down to kiss me. Electricity sparked between us and tears fell down my face. I knew we were taking a risk but I couldn't be away from him anymore. I loved Fergal, more than I ever thought I could love another person. He was the one I wanted to be with and no one else. He puled away and he wiped my tears away.  
"What is up with the outfit?"  
I laughed. "I thought you would like me better this way. All dolled up and with my blonde hair back. This is a wig actually."  
He took off the wig, my sea foam green hair falling onto my shoulders. "I love you no matter what you're wearing. You'll always be the most beautiful girl in the world no matter what you look like."  
I smiled. "I love you too." And I kissed him again.

"So, people are going to be pretty mad at us getting back together again." I told him as we walked out of the museum.  
"They will have to get over it."  
We said goodbye to Marcus and hailed a cab. I sat next to Fergal and put my head on his shoulder. It felt right to be near him again.  
"Where are we going you two?"  
Fergal told him to go to the pizza place across from the Performance Center. I smiled. He still remembered. We ate pizza and talked as the memories we shared consumed me. I looked over at him and just took him in.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
He smiled and it was the first genuine smile from him that I had seen in a long time. I wanted to see that smile on his face for the rest of my life.  
"No reason."  
He took my hand in his and I was happy once again. Life has many twists and turns. The world can be a cruel place. We have liars and cheaters and people who make others distrust another. The world can be an awful place. But as I looked at Fergal, thinking about what we had put each other through, in the end, it was worth it. Because even after all the time we spent apart and all that time we spent hating each other (or at least trying too), I still loved this man more than anyone. And that made all the hardship and struggles I had gone through worth it in the end. In the end, I got someone that I could experience this life with. I found someone, my better half as some would say. And I found that in Fergal, a man who was stubborn and awkward and shy. But also one of the most amazing people I had ever met. Who was sweet and thoughtful and loving. He is and always will be the love of my life, Fergal Devitt.


	37. Finale

"Lyla. It's time to get up."  
"I don't want to."  
"You have to."  
"No, I don't. You can't make me do anything." I told him as I curled up in my blanket.  
He pulled the blanket away from me, leaving me shivering in the sudden coldness of the room. I felt him grab me and put me in a submission hold. Another normal morning in our house. We moved to Florida after we got married and though we were still wrestling, we spent as much time at home when we could. We got a couple of days off in between this week so we came home during that time.  
"Ok, ok. I'll get up. I'll get up!" I said, tapping and trying not to laugh. He broke the hold and stood on the bed.  
"And it is I, Fergal Devitt, the winner of the match and retaining champion of waking up Lyla. A struggle that has been going on for many years. How did I do it? I put her in my famous submission hold. If only former opponents had the strength and talent that I possess."  
I smirked and kicked his legs out from under him. He fell onto the bed and I got on him. I pressed his hands down.  
"1, 2, 3! And look who wins! It is me, Lyla Clement. Your new champion because in the end, we both know that I decide to wake up and it has nothing to do with your weak submission."  
He smiled and shook his head. "Weak? My submission is weak?"  
I nodded and he flipped me over. I looked up at him, my amazing husband. I was so happy that this was our life. It was the only life I ever wanted. He leaned down and kissed me and then got off the bed.  
"So, you ready to get dressed and go?"  
"Do I have too? It's not that important."  
"Lyla, it is important. Everyone is kind of counting on you to be there."  
"Ugh, why?"  
"Because it is your birthday party."  
"Yeah, I know. But I why did they have to throw me a party?"  
"Look, I know you don't want to go but it is going to be really fun and they went to a lot of trouble to throw you this party."  
"Fine. I'll go."  
I got up out of bed and went and got dressed ([Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=188940368)). I started doing my makeup when Fergal came up from behind me and put his head on my shoulder. He put his arms around my waist and watched his smile grow as he watched me in the reflection of the mirror.  
"You are so beautiful."  
"I know."  
He laughed and turned my head towards his. He kissed me and I didn't want the moment to end. It was in these moments that I wondered how I had gotten so lucky. He left me so I could finish getting around and I met him downstairs to leave for my party. It wasn't that I didn't appreciate the effort or time that they took to throw me this party it was just that I didn't particularly like parties. Especially ones for my birthday. I didn't think we really needed to make a big deal out of it. And I also didn't feel too good this morning either. I was throwing up and I was somewhat nauseous. But I wasn't going to tell Fergal. He would freak out. And my friends did spend a long time on this party so I didn't want to disappoint them. So, I sucked it up and got in the car to go to my party.

"Lyla!"  
Leah met me at the door. Fergal had me blindfolded so I couldn't see where we were. Leah took my hand and led me into the room. The smell of my favorite pizza filled the air and at any other time, I would love that smell. But right now, it just made me more nauseous. They took my blindfold off and I looked around. Lights and and streamers filled the room. I recognized it as the old Performance Center. NXT had gotten a bigger place a couple of weeks ago and so this place was open to sell. They must have rented it out for my party. Pizza and cake sat on a table with presents next to it. I looked to see who was attending my party. I saw Pam, Pam's boyfriend, Matt, Eric Arndt (Enzo Amore), Bill Morrissey (Big Cass) and my parents.  
"We didn't want to invite that many people. We know how much you don't like huge parties so we made sure too many people showed up."  
"Thank you. It's perfect." I started crying. I cried every so often but I didn't really know why I was crying now.  
I saw Leah smile and the party started. I talked to the people who came to the party. After a while of talking, it was time for food. My stomach rolled at the sight of it. Fergal tried to give me pizza and I didn't want to worry him so I ate it. It tasted terrible. But that cake looked amazing. I threw away my pizza and went to the cake. I wanted to eat the whole thing. I cut out a huge slice and started eating it. But as I continued to eat, my stomach was feeling worse.  
"You ate the cake without blowing out the candles?"  
Fergal asked as he laughed. I was about to get sick. I put my cake down and ran to the bathroom and threw up again.  
"Lyla? What's wrong?"  
It was Fergal. He couldn't know that I was sick. I cleaned up and exited the bathroom.  
"Nothing. I just thought that..."  
"Lyla? Lyla!"  
And that's when I passed out.

I woke up next to a familiar beeping sound. I was in the hospital. I saw Fergal sitting in a chair, reading a book. I saw my presents sitting in the room.  
"Fergal?"  
He looked up at me and smiled.  
"Hey, sweetheart. You're awake."  
"What happened?"  
"You fainted."  
"I fainted? I don't faint."  
He laughed. "Well, you did this time." He put his chair next to my bed and took my hand. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?"  
"Because you were so excited for this party and they went through all the trouble to put it together so I didn't want to disappoint anyone."  
"Lyla, your health come first. You wouldn't have disappointed anyone."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise."  
Silence filled the room.  
"So, what is wrong with me?"  
"They . But the doctor hasn't told us the results yet."  
"Oh."  
Fergal turned on the television and we waited for the results of . The doctor came back in about an hour later. I expected the worse.   
"Well, I got your results back."  
"And? Is it bad?"  
"Well, I know you wrestle. And this is going to put you out of action for a while."  
"What is it? What's wrong?"  
"You're pregnant. Three weeks in fact."  
"I'm pregnant? Like, as in, there is a baby in my stomach right now?"  
"Well, not yet but it will be soon. Congratulations."  
The doctor walked out of the room. I was going to have a baby? I looked over at Fergal. I hoped he wasn't mad. But when I looked at him, he was happy.  
"We're going to have a baby."  
I nodded and he kissed me, more passionatly than he ever had before. And though this was going to put me on the sidlines for a while, I was happy. I was having a baby. Fergal and I were going to have a child. Life couldn't get any better than this.


	38. Author's Note

Thank you so much for reading this story. It took so long to get this put out there and I am so glad to have finally completed it. I really can not thank you guys enough! It was so much fun to write this story and so, I am thinking of doing a sequel but that will be a while from now. Next on my list is a different sequel to one of my other fanfics. This is an older one and I am so excited to write it. I will give you more details later and hopefully it will be up soon. Again, thank you guys. You are so amazing!


End file.
